Vexen's Revenge Plot of Doom that Doesn't Work
by MuffinPirate
Summary: Vexen attempts to get some revenge on some of the organization with an untested substance.Summary SUCKS Zemyx, akuroku, xemsai, 411, others. Dropped.
1. Of Beginnings and Bird Terrorizing

The whole thing is going to be revised today, I sure as hell have the time…

Hi! I own **NOTHING. **This is a just a story whose plot is ridiculously stupid. Anyway, I think it is. It came to me when I was daydreaming or something and thought it was cute at the time.

X-x-X

3rd Pov

X-x-X

It was a fairly normal day in the World That Never Was, if you could even call Organization XIII normal.

Let us join our good friend Demyx now, who was running around the castle, his arms completely outstretched and both hands gripping on a paper.

As he ran past Saïx's room, he heard noises in which I don't think need to be described.

He ran onto the sixth level of the Castle that Never Was, and was then attacked by Axel and Roxas, who were running amok with tampon guns.

They were chasing him as he ran past, and eventually he got them off his back by sending a few water clones at 'em.

He reached his lover's domain and hurriedly knocked on his door. "Come on Zexy…Open up! Zexionnnnn!!" He whined, jumping around as if having to pee.

Demyx finally gave up with knocking, and tried to just ram into the door for it to open.

You see, Zexion's door was always only _mostly_ closed.

If you lightly poked shoved it, it would open easily.

So of course, Demyx wasn't expecting to hit a solid door, instead of it sliding open with ease.

He hit it with a loud **thud**, afterwards realizing, 'Oh! He's not here!' and running off again.

He barged into every bathroom, one of them containing Larxene, who, after taking the tampon out of his hair to use herself, zapped him with lightning. He shook it off and continued his search.

In the kitchen Xaldin was preparing dinner, and Luxord making a house of cards.

Demyx zoomed in, slipped on a stray card and, trying to grab the table to keep himself from falling, knocked down Luxord's card mansion.

Luxord, naturally, was not very happy. But before he could do anything, Demyx was already gone.

As he ran down another flight of stairs, there was a loud BOOM, no doubt coming from Vexen's lab.

He ran to Marluxia's garden next.

"Hey! Marly! Have you seen Zexy?!" Dem asked him.

"I believe I saw his head protruding from a tree out front." Was all Marluxia told him, while putting one of his potted plants into the sun.

"Thanks! Wait, Zexy, in a tree? Weird-OHMYGOSH MARLY THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER…or… ter-en-toola, whatever Zexy told me they were, ON ONE OF YOUR PLANTS!" Number IX screamed, drenching the whole garden with a huge tidal wave of water, killing half of the plants.

"DEMYX!! YOU MAY TAKE YOUR LEAVE NOW!" Marly screamed at him, bringing out his scythe and chasing said water-mage out of the conservatory.

Demyx, after being chased outside, ran into Xigbar, who was terrorizing birds.

"Hey! Xiggy! Have you seen Zex?" He asked, watching with glee as his other best friend terrorized the pigeons.

"Little Dude? Yuh, He's over there with Lex hangin in the tree!" Xigbar replied, pointing to a tree which did just so happen to have Lexaeus sitting up against it, reading.

"I see Lexy, but where's Zex?" IX asked again.

"He's IN the tree, dude. Just danglin around like a little monkey!" Came the reply.

"You're kidding!" Demyx said, as he ran towards the tree.

"Hey Lex, where's Zexy, Xiggy said he'd be in the tree but I don't see him!" He questioned as he came up.

Lexaeus only smiled at him, and there was a rustling of leaves above him.

Demyx looked up only to see Indigo pools staring back at him, and some violet fringe dangling onto his forehead.

"HOLY insert witty phrase here!" Demy screamed as he realized it was Zexion, dangling upside down on a tree limb.

"Oh hi, Zexy!" Dem grinned, having totally forgotten his main purpose of searching for his bed mate.

"So, what did you need me for? Everyone throughout the castle came to tell me that you were looking for me, and they didn't look too happy." Zexion asked, his voice as smooth as usual, as if he wasn't in the tree at all.

"And why are you soaking wet?" He added as a last thought.

"Oh, I accidentally ruined Marly's garden by casting a giant thingy of water on it because there was a ter-en-toola in there…And, I wrote another song! I had it on a paper, but it was ruined when I got wet." He pouted as he answered the question.

"Why in the world are you a monkey today anyway? It's not like you, and your door was closed all the way!" Complained Demyx, as Zexion muttered something about a tarantula.

"I sure hope you're not sick! Then we'd have to go see Vexen, and he's been all explody all day! Who knows what might happen if I bring you to him, he might give you another nose or something."

Zexion only smiled, and sat up on the limb he was hanging from, since all the blood was rushing to his head.

"Wait…Vexen has been exploding?" Came Lexaeus' voice, him now joining the conversation.

"Yea, He has been! I was running around trying to find you guys when I heard a couple of booms!" Demyx informed them proudly, only to receive an odd look from both Numbers V and VI. That ended the conversation.

"It's getting late, we should get ready for dinner." Lexaeus proposed.

"Ah yes, let us." Zexion added, as Lexaeus grabbed him by the waist and pulled him out of the tree. He gently set him onto his feet, and they started off towards the castle's dining room.

Once the trio got there, they were shocked to see that the huge table was covered in cakes and tons of party stuff, and booze.

Well, that, and a couple juice boxes for Roxas and Zexion, since they were still underage.

Even though Zex was always retorting that he was almost 21 physically (Everyone knew he was only 17 though), and was really who knows how old chronologically, since nobodies don't really age.

There was also a huge banner strung across the ceiling, it stating 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY XIGBAR' in huge, purple letters.

'Ah yes, that's right. His birthday party was tonight, don't know how I could have forgotten.' Thought Zexion.

After everyone arrived, Xemnas ordered that everyone grab a plate of food real fast, sing happy birthday to Xig and then eat the food.

Why? It's Xemnas, that's why.

Everyone, after giving confused protests, followed orders and grabbed their food.

After setting down the plates at wherever they were planning on sitting, they all gathered around the cake, save for one.

Somehow, No one really noticed Vexen slipping out of the small crowd and sneaking around to certain plates.

Thinking everyone was sitting in their assigned seats(He didn't hear Xemnas say that they could sit anywhere that night), he quickly dropped a certain amount of a mysterious vile into the spots in which normally numbers 9, 8, 12 and 2 would sit. He quickly rejoined the crowd as if he had done nothing.

Soon after, everyone sat back down where their food was and began eating and chatting merrily.

Well, except for Lexaeus and Zexion, who only listened to the others and gave their two cents every now and then.

As soon as the cake had disappeared into the many digestive systems of the room, Xigbar and Xaldin brought out the alcohol and juice.

About ten minutes later is when the real party finally got started, with music blasting and Vexen hangin behind a table used as a bar.

Axel was going around grinding with anybody that would let him, in other words, anyone that was drunk enough.

Xemnas and Saïx were just hanging around the bar area, talking nonsense with drinks in their hands.

Demyx was being the DJ for the night, and Zexion, who managed to steal some beer, was actually dancing, staying close to the huge stereo thing that Demyx was using the whole time.

Every now and then he would try and persuade said DJ into getting someone else to do it while they go do something unmentionable…on the dining room table.

Finally, after several attempts at persuading, Zexion got to have his way with Demyx on the dining room table.

It would have been the best intercourse ever, if they weren't interrupted by Vexen halfway through.

"Number 9, how was your fruit salad?" He asked. They both gave him uber shocked/pissed looks, after pausing their movements Zexion's mostly saying 'WTF OLD MAN?!'

"Um, fruity?" He said, it being more of a question.

"The fruit salad was fine, about as fruity as the flower fairy (Marluxia, of course), so fuck off." Zexion growled.

"Yea…Now, can you like…Leave? Please?" Demyx asked after an awkward silence.

"Yes, that'd probably be best." Vexen said, walking off with his arms folded behind his back. As he left, they continued on.

"Oh wait Dem-ah…Tell Vexen that the-nngh! The um, spaghetti tasted rather-AH! Odd, will you?" Zexion asked his Nocturne.

"Why me? It was your-Ah…Food. Not mine! You-AH!…You tell him!" Demyx panted back.

"No, that'd be really out of character for me." Said he.

"Oh, and hanging upside down in a tree isn't?" Demyx managed to ask. "Fine…HEY VEXY! ZEX SAYS HIS SKETTI TASTED WEIRD!" Vexen froze in mid-step at this.

"What? That's…That's nice." He said, after receiving rather odd looks from Saïx and Xemnas, both of which were drunk off their rocker.

Moments later, Xemnas silently dropped to the ground, passed out.

Saïx merely looked at him. Leave it to Saïx to not really care.

He watched Zexion and Demyx go at it for a minute, before turning around to Vexen and asking, "Four, how ever did those two get together. They are complete opposites." In a more of a statement tone of voice.

"Who…Axel and Roxas? Well, Axel cornered Roxas one time and gave him a hand job." Vexen explained. "BEST HAND JOB EVER!" screamed a 'drunk' Roxas.

Axel had given him cider, tricking him into thinking it was alcohol. "No, not Axel and Roxas. VI and IX." Saïx said, looking very un-amused and drunk.

"Oh…I really don't know, actually. I think it has something to do with ice cream, Xigbar's guns and Marluxia, but…I'm not too sure." Informed the Chilly Academic.

Both men looked around the room, finding that they were now the only ones having not passed out.

Well, Vexen wasn't drunk, so of course he'd be fine. "I'm going to bed." He announced, stomping off. Saïx nodded, and after another minute or so followed suit.

--

IT HAS THOU BEEN REVISED, YO.


	2. The Discovery of Doom

Come morning, Xaldin woke up early, as usual, to make breakfast.

He did his usual routine, take a shower, brush his teeth, fix his hair, get dressed, etc.

He made his bed, and walked out of his room, remembering to close his door as silently as possible.

He meandered down the quiet halls slowly, still half asleep.

He sighed to himself as he remembered that he had to go through the huge dining room in order to actually get into the kitchen.

Once he finally did make it to said room, he got a real wake-up call.

"GOD DAMN, guys!" He yelled loudly at the sight he ran into, which just so happened to be a nude Demyx, with a Zexion on top of him.

"You could've at least waited to go to your room to pass out…" He grumbled at the two as he began walking towards them, only to stop halfway there.

'Whoa. I know Zexion is small…but last time I checked he wasn't this small!' He thought.

He shook his head and covered the two men with the table cloth, just to cover them up. He shivered at the sight one more time before hastily walking into the kitchen.

While in the middle of scrambling the eggs, Xal heard a screech come from the dining room.

He thought it to be another organization member such as Vexen or Roxas, but learned otherwise when Demyx came running in holding a sleeping Zexion.

"Xally! Look at Zexy, he's tiny!" He squeaked. "Isn't he cute!? He's all chubby and tiny and stuff…" He cooed.

Xaldin had merely face-palmed after staring at him in horror, since both Dem and Zex were still naked.

"Demyx, I don't want to have anything to do with you or a miniature Zexion. Go bug Superior or Vexen about this." He growled, threatening him with a wooden spoon.

Demyx obliged the threat and ran out of the kitchen, aiming straight for the superior's room.

Larxene, in a nice pink bathrobe and with a cup of coffee, nearly died when Demyx strolled by her in the nude.

"What the hell, Dem?!" She yelled at him, shielding her eyes and almost walking into a wall.

"Mornin' Lar-Lar!" Greeted said nudist.

"Yea, G'mornin. What the hell are you doing, and what the HELL is _that_." She demanded, pointing to Zexion, who was now waking up.

"It's Zexy, see?!" He squealed, holding Zexion out in front of him to show Larxene.

The small boy squeaked at the actions, and looked totally confused. "JEEZ DEM, WHY IS HE NAKED TOO!?" She screamed, poking Zexion's stomach.

Zex giggled from the poke, since it obviously tickled.

Larxene looked at him and smiled. "Well I guess he is kinda cute, even if he is naked…" She said, poking his stomach again.

"Hey Dem, can I hold him? Not that he's cute or anything." She asked, wanting to make sure she was still not the sweet nice thing she appeared to be at first glance.

Demyx grinned at her and handed the indigo-haired boy to her.

"Jeez, he's heavier now then he was when he was older!" She taunted.

"Yea I know, he's so chubby!" Giggled Demyx.

"Ok LarLar, can I have him back, I need to go tell the Superior about this…" He asked nicely.

"Sure, whatever." She said, giving him the kid and walking off.

"Right…The Superior's office!" Demyx yelled, lifting Zexion above his head to make him seem like he was flying, and beginning to run upstairs.

"SUPERIOR!! SUPERIORRRR!" Dem screamed, banging on number I's door.

The door opened moments later to see a very tired and annoyed Xemnas.

"What, what do you want?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit like Charlie the Unicorn's.

"What the hell, number IX. Go get some clothes on before you bug me at 7 in the morning!" He snapped, slamming the door in his and Zexion's face.

"Okeedokee!" Demyx said to the door as he took off towards his room.

-Demyx's Room-

Dem ran into his room, and set the small, incredibly confused Zexion onto his bed.

"Hold on a bit, Kay?? I have to get dressed…So do you, for that matter!" Demyx informed.

He quickly put on the regular dress code, leather pants, boots and the famous organization coat.

"Um…What can I put you in??" He asked both himself and Zexion, who was currently sucking on his fingers.

Demyx finally thought of something, and grabbed the smallest shirt he had and put it on Zeku. It was a light blue and had fish on it, go figure.

"Ok, Let's go!" Demyx yelled in a heroic voice, and quickly ran out of his room with Zexion under his arm.

-Superior's Room-

"Saïx, wake up. That infernal Nocturne woke me up, and now I can't get back to sleep." Xemnas said to his blue haired companion.

After a minute or two of silence, Xemnas stomped over to his bed only to not find the Saïx he knew there.

In his place was a small replica, with short blue hair instead of long, sleeping peacefully.

"…The hell?...VEXEN!" He yelled out, picking up the blue haired pajama-clad Saïx whose pajamas were ridiculously too large on him and carrying him through the door.

As he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks, looking at a weird sight.

Demyx was walking towards him, a miniature Zexion on his shoulders. Zexion was playing with Demyx's hair, looking absolutely thrilled.

Demyx was also accompanied by Vexen, who was also carrying a miniature organization member; Marluxia. Said mini-Org member was currently gnawing on one of Vexen's coat's drawstrings.

"Do you _know_ how weird it is to see you even smiling, nonetheless on Demyx's shoulders giggling?" Vexen snapped at Zexion, once they reached the Superior's door and had halted.

Said boy merely blinked at him in yet more confusion. "Number IV, he's only two, most likely. He can't understand a thing you're saying." Xemnas told the Academic.

Vexen merely scoffed at this, and re-adjusted Marluxia.

"Hey dudes, check this out!!" Came Xigbar's voice from above.

All six males looked up, only to find Xigbar up there on the ceiling, hugging a sleeping baby Luxord.

"Stiggy!" Zexion squealed with excitement, giggling insanely.

'Well, they seem to recognize the others…But besides that I don't think anything's there…' Xemnas thought/

Marluxia and Saïx smiled at him as well, Marluxia looking very well interested on how Xigbar had gotten on the ceiling.

"Him too?! How many more are in this state!" Growled Xemnas.

"I think that's it…" Muttered Vexen weakly.

"Oh? And how would you know!" Xemnas snarled.

"Um…Well I may have _**accidentally**_ put some unidentified substance into a few of the plates of food during Xigbar's party…To get a few of the members back. I suppose my victims escaped though…" Vexen said, his gaze now on the floor.

Marluxia was desperately trying to comfort him, even if he was only 2 or 3.

"So _that's_ why you asked me how the fruit salad was when Zee was pounding into me!" Demyx piped up, grinning like a maniac, and having been forgotten.

Vexen, and Xemnas turned pink at that information. "E-either way, Chilly Academic, you must suffer the consequences for such stupid actions!" Xemnas said loudly.

"I already am suffering them!!" Vexen screamed, holding Marluxia up much like Princess Mindy did to SpongeBob in the SpongeBob movie. Marluxia's expression was pretty much the same as Bob's as well.

"That's right…you two are together…But still! That was a very moronic thing to do, IV!" Xemnas scolded.

"Now let us get some breakfast." He sighed, after an awkward silence.

All the others nodded, carrying the toddlers with the exception of Demyx, since Zexion was still on his shoulders, playing with 'Stiggy's' ponytail , to the kitchen.


	3. Of Nose fetishes and Tea

Hey look new Chapter

:D my writersblockeritis seems to have disappeared, for now.

I still own nothing, but the game in which I got for my birthday 2 years ago.

--In The Dining Room--

All the organization were now in their respected spots at the table, save for the children of course, who were on all of their lovers' laps.

As soon as the 8 had entered the dining room, the remaining five had stopped all chatting and began staring.

Axel's mouth was hanging open, and his cereal was slowly dripping out. "Number VIII, close your mouth." Xemnas ordered, breaking the silence.

After another few moments of awkward silence and staring, Roxas politely raised his hand. "Yes, XIII?"

"Yea, um…What happened, sir?" Asked the boy.

"Why don't you ask _Vexen_ that, He seems to know." The Superior hissed back.

Vexen visibly paled, as it was rather obviously rare when Xemnas used their actual names, and probably wasn't a good thing most of the time when he did.

"Ok. So Vex, what the hell did you do this time?"(1) Axel asked in place of Roxas.

"Um, well…You see, I was trying to get back at all you neophytes, with the exception of Xigbar… But it failed miserably, obviously." The blonde one explained.

"Well Zexion seems like a reasonable candidate, he's a bastard!" Axel said.

Demyx looked appalled. "LIES! He is not, you just don't know him enough. He's real sweet when he wants to be!" He countered.

"Oh yes, and I'm a liger eating Moose who lives in the desert." Axel snapped back.

"Anyway, what did you use Vexen? Is there a cure?" Roxas asked.

"I highly doubt that. I saw him put the stuff in, its label said '??' on it." Xaldin added.

Vexen looked about to die from fright, the looks Superior was giving him able to break through steel.(2)

--Vexen's POV--

I glanced at the Superior, who was glaring daggers at me.

I paled and quickly looked the other way. "No, Xaldin is right… I do not have a cure at the moment. I will have to find one." I replied to Roxas.

"If you saw him put it in, why the hell didn't you **stop him**?!" Screamed the superior, scaring poor Saïx.

"I was drunk." Came Xaldin's excuse.

Having forgotten about Marly, I didn't notice that he had put my oatmeal bowl on his head, the oatmeal still untouched by me. I noticed Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Roxas laughing at what I thought was me and I almost yelled at them, until I looked down of course.

Marluxia was giggling loudly, covered in oatmeal and its bowl, and rotating said bowl from side to side. If he was older he'd probably die from his hair being ruined in such a manner.

"Marluxia, _what_ are you doing?! Now I have to give you a bath!" I hissed at him.

He looked up at me, grinning. 'Ugh…fine.' I thought, as I stood up and walked out of the room with Marly.

--3rd Person--

Everyone watched as Vexen left to bathe the small pink-haired flower fairy. "I have a question…" Lexaeus began. "If they are that age again…Does that mean that they would go by their Somebody's name?" He asked.

"Hey yea!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"That is a very good question indeed…I am not sure. Ienzo? Ias? Rould?" Xemnas said, then began questioning. Everyone looked around except for said people.

"I guess not." Lexaeus said for Xemnas.

"…Also, what age do you suppose they are?" He added, giving a worried look towards his closest friend, the Schemer. Said Schemer was currently picking his nose.

"Wow…" Axel said, as Zexion desperately tried to get the booger off his hand. Axel began laughing several seconds later.

"As to age, I would guesstimate that Saïx is about 3 or 4, considering that he's as serious as usual, with a tinge of silly. Marluxia looked to be around the same age, even if he isn't as serious." Xaldin said.

He looked to Luxord, who had spilled some tea on the table and was splashing his hands in it. "Luxord seems to be maybe 2." He continued.

Said Gambler looked up at the mention of his name. He was instantly distracted though when Xigbar began tickling him.

Xaldin, after watching and smiling his very small blonde lover(3), looked over to Zexion, who was now sticking his fingers up Demyx's nose in pure fascination to what was up there.

"Jeez, Dem. Does Zex have a nose fetish or what?" Larxene asked through her laughter.

"Whud? No, I dun dink so…" Demyx answered, his voice thick from the fingers invading his nose.

Xaldin sighed, "I believe Zexion to be 1." He merely stated, as he grabbed Luxord away from Xigbar to cuddle with him.

--Xemnas' POV--

I listened to Xaldin's conclusion of age, then right afterwards glanced at Saïx.

Xaldin had been right, Saïx wasn't doing anything drastic like putting oatmeal on his head or wanting to discover what was in a nose.

He was just sitting there, hands on feet and head swinging from side to side as if listening to music.

Well he was in a way, I suppose, since he's humming a random tune. I didn't know children of this age were capable of doing such things. Oh well.

It was then that I noticed that Zexion was no longer on Demyx's lap.

He had disappeared entirely, and I couldn't spot him anywhere.

That is until I noticed Lexaeus clamp both his hands over his nose.

I looked a little ways down and saw that head of indigo-slate colored hair standing on his lap, reaching for his friend's nose.

He made an annoyed noise as he struggled to remove the hands, in order to merely stick his fingers up the nostrils. What an odd boy.

"He probably only has this nose-fetish because of his creepy super-sniffer." I couldn't help but blurt that out.

Everyone looked at me and started stifling laughs.

I saw that Lexaeus let his hands down, intentionally or absentmindedly I'll never know.

Not a second later small fingers zoomed up in there, causing the elder of the two to make a shocked snort type noise. Most everyone, except Zexion and Lexaeus of course, burst out laughing.

I only chuckled, trying to keep my composure.

A moment or two later, Number V sneezed, causing Number VI to pull his fingers out, and fall off the chair in shock.

That caused another round of laughter. Both V and IX were quickly by VI's side though.

He seems to have started crying from the injury. Normally I'd mentally harass the boy, but he's younger than usual, I'll let it slide.

--

(1)I use Hell a lot, don't I? xD

(2)I don't know… I just…. Blah… um it just means that his glare is very evil, I guess

(3)I like the threesome XalXigLux!

Next chapter is going to be Marly's bath and how the other 3 toddlers got involved as well. Which will be as soon as I get bored of playing Sims2 :D


	4. Bath! Part One: Naked Pink Savage

Not much to say… Still don't own it Dl

--Vexen's POV--

I looked down at Marluxia as I was carrying him to the nearest bathroom.

He was covered from head to toe in my oatmeal.

I outwardly sighed at this, and noticed that I was about to walk into a wall, so my thoughts were consumed by the real world.

"I was hoping that the four of you being toddlers was going to be easy. Hoping that all of you'd all be your normal selves, calm as can be and quiet. Ha! How I was wrong… It looks like this is going to be pure Hell. Remind me to find a cure as quickly as possible, Mar." I told Marluxia, who was now gnawing on his own hair.

I sighed and walked the rest of the way in silence, with the occasional blabbering from Marly.

Once in the restroom, I quickly set Marluxia on the seat of the toilet.

I turned away to put the stopper in the drain, start the water and make sure the water was warm. "Hey, get undressed." I told him without looking back.

Once all was done, I stood back up and said, "Ok, get in kiddo." To him.

I turned to where I had left the Assassin, or rather, where he was supposed to be.

The only thing that was left was his gigantic clothes in his place.

The first thing that came to mind was 'Oh my God, he exploded!'

Wait, Vexen, of course he couldn't of have exploded…He only…ran…off…

Oh God.

My eyes widened, and I immediately ran out of the room after him.

I stopped right outside the door though, seeing as he could've gone either way; left and or right. Oh my God, Oh my God…Xemnas is going to have my ass on a plaque over his bed. On second thought, that's rather disgusting…Humorous, maybe. But seriously disgusting.

I spun around in a circle with my eyes closed, to see which way I'd go.

The first couple of times I landed on facing a wall. Finally the third time I landed on going left, so I began running down that way.

After running for about…2 minutes, I'd say, I heard giggling.

'Please, oh PLEASE, be Marluxia. Not Luxord, not Saïx, and _not Zexion..._And not Larxene either, come to think about it. I've heard her giggle in such a manner before,' I thought, and shuddered at the thought of Larxene laughing like that.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the giggling again, and realized It was close.

I looked around, and saw a very small tuft of pink hair.

"Ah! There you are, you naked little pink savage!" I growled, as I began towards the door.

Luckily, it was indeed Marly. _Un_luckily, once he saw me he immediately ran off again.

I chased after him, my head low.

I somehow didn't hear Xigbar, but that was probably because he was on the ceiling, of course.

"Hey, Vex!" He yelled, once I ran into his head.

He was carrying Luxord, who was laughing at me, of course , and covered in tea and jam. He also had somehow gotten a monocle and a bowler.

"Hey Xig, where did…" I trailed off, waving a finger at Luxord. "Wut?" Where did Luxord get the…you know…" The wut? His jam or jellies?" Well, yes that, but I mean the monocle...and the bowler. Where the hell did you get a miniature monocle?!" I questioned.

"Oh that! Well Xaldin was holding him, and I guess I popped out of nowhere from up here," The Freeshooter pointed to the ceiling. "And scared him. And apparently, when brits scream, monocles and bowler hats pop out of nowhere." He explained to me.

'Right…' I thought, slowly nodding as Luxord started sucking on his monocle. It began to be smothered in boysenberry jelly.

"So yea, yer givin' Marly a bath right? Well I was wondering if you'd do Lux here too, since he's all jellied and jammed. And teaed." He asked when I nodded to his question.

"Well, first I have to catch the little savage." I told him. He looked at me confused. "He ran off when my back was turned." I informed.

"So that means you will? Bathe Lux for me, that is. I have to spar with Axel, or else I'd do it mahself." He grinned, and I nodded.

"Oh, yea might wanna watch for Dems, him and Zex have been playin outside in the mud all day. Dem not so much, but _Zex_…Jeez, Zex was like a mudman! It was oddly… Adorable, in its own way." He shrugged.

"That and Saïx might want to join for no reason. Anyway, I'm off, Here's Lux!" And with that he took his leave.

I looked down at the toddler in my arms, who was still sucking on his monocle. "I don't suppose you have a plan to catch Marluxia, do you?" I asked him. He smiled at me, monocle still hanging between lips. Then, he pulled it out and stuck it in my eye.

Ew.

--

End of part one of Bath! I did want to do the whole thing in one chapter but idk…I just decided that I'd do it in parts. Probably one two, of course.


	5. Bath! Part Two: Of Mudmen and Shawshank

Reply to Reviews

**TheFallenOnes** Yea I knows! If there are two things I'd like to see in my life, it'd be Zexion and Demyx doin the nasty on a couch in a kitchen, or a chibi Zexy!

**Ragamuffin **Yuh, Top hats and bowlers And monocles for that matter PWN x) Unfortunately it'd be somewhat impossible for me to have that happen, since I'm not directly British D; But hey, I'd gladly just go to England or Wales and scare random brits _just to see that happen_ xD

Disclaiiiiiimerrr: Stillll do not own

--

Bath! Part Two: Of Mudmen and Shawshank

--Demyx's POV--

"Wow Zexy yer really dirty, let's go give you a bath!" I told Zexion, giggling.

He was covered from head to toe in mud, with one small strand of violet hair standing up on the top of his head.

I picked him up and began walking inside when Larxene appeared in front of me.

"Let's spar." She said bluntly. "Yea, ok but I have to give Zexy a bath!"

I held my schemer out in front of me to show her.

"Go give him to Vexen, he's probably giving Marly one still," She snapped.

She then grabbed him out of my hands and tossed him through a portal.

I gave a strangled scream and glared at her as best as I could. Being me, it wasn't very intimidating.

"What'd you do that for!?" I asked her, and she cackled.

"Dems, this is Zexion we're talking about. The little bloodhound will sniff his way to whoever's closest. Now let's go!" She told me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me through another portal.

--Axel's POV--

I was on my way to go spar with Xigbar when the strangest thing happened.

A portal opened in front of me, and a small mud monster had come flying through it and landed on his butt.

Now don't get me wrong, I didn't know it was Zexion at the time!

So on instinct of thinking it was an intruder or heartless or whatever, I immediately pulled out my chakrams and spun them around to make them catch on fire and look intimidating.

The small monster squeaked in fear, and started crying.

'Oh jeez…' I thought as I realized what the thing really was.

How I didn't see the small tuft of violet hair and indigo eyes I'll never know…

My chakrams disappeared and I walked over to Zex, picked him up and started to try and comfort him.

Or in other words, get him to shut up.

I _hate it_ when little kids are screaming and crying, it makes me just want to slice their heads off!

Unfortunately I couldn't do that to Zex because he was part of the Organization, and Superior would have my ass if I did.

But as soon as I picked him up, he started struggling like crazy, was he really that afraid of me??

"Hey man, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. Well I would if I could, but I can't. But that's not the point…" I told him, trying to comfort him as best as I could.

After a while I suppose he wasn't afraid of me anymore, because his crying turned into whimpers, then the whimpers stopped.

He started whimpering around the time that I demanded he get a bath.

"Jeez man, you're filthy! Where's Dem huh? Or Lex, you guys are friends right?" I asked him, for some reason actually expecting an answer.

Zex looked up at me and, out of nowhere, smeared some mud on my face and giggled.

Not cool man, _not cool._

Luckily for me, I was on the fifth floor, so I was able to dump Zex of at Lex's.

I walked up to his door and knocked loudly on his door, getting tired of holding the toddler.

I was about to put him down when all of a sudden I found several fingers up my nose.

Shocked, I looked down at the source. "Yuh know, dat's nod very cool. Firsd duh mud and now duh nose? Yer sdarding to piss me off, kid." I told him, yanking his hand out of my nose sharply.

He frowned and complained for a second, if by complaining you mean incoherent babbling, then yes, complaining before starting to yank on my hair. "HEY! HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL STOP IT!!" I screamed at him. At that time, Lex's door finally opened.

"Finally. I believe this is yours," I told him, yanking Zexion off of me and immediately handing him to Lexaeus.

I glared at Zexion one more time before stomping off.

--Lex's POV--

I was thoroughly enjoying reading the Shawshank Redemption, when I heard a knock on my door.

I sighed and continued reading until I heard Axel's voice.

What he wanted I had no idea, and frankly, didn't want to know.

"Yuh know, dat's nod very cool. Firsd duh mud and now duh nose? Yer sdarding to piss me off, kid." Came his voice, and my curiosity got the better of me.

'Wait, Lexaeus. Wasn't curiosity the reason you now have no heart…?' I thought to myself.

"HEY! HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL STOP IT!!" I sighed to myself as I stood up and opened my door.

I was greeted by the sight of a small creature covered in what seemed to be mud attacking Axel.

Or rather, yanking his hair out.

I was about to ask what that was, but Axel immediately handed him to me and said, "Finally. I believe this is yours," and disappeared.

I looked down at the creature in my arms, now noticing the eyes; Indigo.

I raised and eyebrow and played with the small alfalfa-like violet tuft of hair with a finger, flicking it back and forth.

"So, mister Zexion, how did you go and get yourself ever so muddy?" I asked him, as he attempted the nose thing again. I smiled and brought him into my room.

"I suppose a bath is in order…" I mumbled, putting a hand on my chin.

I glanced at Zexion, who was now crawling over to my bookcase.

I sighed before walking over to pick him up.

"Nuuuuuu" He whined, waving his arms in attempt to reach the books again.

"I'm afraid I can't trust you with books…Toddlers are known to…terrorize them."

I told him, setting him down on my bed. He immediately fell onto his back in a pout.

I am sorry to say I couldn't resist myself… I don't know what I would have done if someone came in seeing me so out of character… I reached out a hand, and poked his chubby stomach.

I could see him struggling not to laugh, but to no avail; He let out a very small giggle.

I smiled evilly at this, then took both hands and began tickling him everywhere, causing him to scream with laughter.

--Roxas' POV--

I happened to be walking by on the fifth floor, my main goal was the kitchen for some food when I heard screaming coming from the Silent Hero's room.

I hesitantly walked over to the door before barging in.

"WHOEVER YOU'RE KILLING IM TELLING THE SUP…er…i…or…" I slowly said, making a weird face as I saw Lexaeus tickling a weird being covered in mud.

Lexaeus' head snapped up at the yelling and immediately stood up.

He coughed and picked Zexion up before handing him to me. "If you would please, take him to Vexen for a bath, he is in dire need of one." He told me and shooed me out the door.

I waited to hear the door shut, but I didn't.

I assumed he was looking at the same scene I was; A naked blur running by with pink hair, followed by Vexen, who had Luxord on his shoulder, who in turn had…Is that a _**bowler hat**_ and a _**monocle**_?! I looked up at Lexaeus to see what his reaction was.

It was a face that clearly had 'WTFH' written all over it.

"Right…" I said, before running after them.

--3rd Person--

Roxas continued to run after the others, until he finally realized what was happening.

Marluxia was being chased by Vexen because he had escaped the bath, and Luxord was there because either Xigbar or Xaldin had asked him to give one to him too.

Finally, Xemnas popped up without notice, and Marluxia ran smack dab into him.

"FINALLY YOU NAKED SAVAGE!" Vexen screamed, picking Marlu up.

"Right. Well, Vexen. It seems that Saïx wants a bath too. I told him no, so he ran off to the kitchen and rolled in whatever Xaldin was baking. Now I have no choice but to ask you to bathe him." Xemnas said, handing the small, bread lettuce mustard and tomato covered Saïx to Roxas, causing Vexen to notice him.

"Yea, can you do this too? Apparently it's Dexion, bud I found Wexaeus dickling him so he asked me do bring him do you…" Roxas said, halfway through the sentence his nose being attacked by Zexion.

Vexen sighed before opening a portal that led to the bathroom he was previously in. "Yes, let's go." He grumbled before stomping into it, Roxas following.

--

Hur Hur you hate me now right? Well yea, the next chapter I SWEAR is the bath, the whole thing is the bath!!


	6. Bath! Part Three: Of Ducks and Diapers

SORRY for taking so long for this chapter. How long _did_ I take? I'm not sure… shrug at least I'm updating it NOW aren't I? Anyway I couldn't upload it last night because the storm we had shut off the internet again

--

Bath! Part three: Of Ducks and Diapers

--in the Bathroom--

"Ok, Finally…" Vexen mumbled to himself as he and Roxas walked into the bathroom, carrying Marly, Lux, Saïx and Zex.

"Do you need my help with this…?" Roxas asked, setting down both Saïx and Zex on the ground.

"Woxy…!" Whined Zexion as he reached for Roxas, his hands opening and closing in a quick pace.

Roxas smiled at him and picked him back up, before repeating his question to Vexen.

"No…All I'm doing is bathing these little punks. They're all from ages 1-4, what could they possibly do?" He snorted as he flicked Saïx in the forehead where his scar used to be.

Said blue-haired berserker growled at him for that, but Vexen ignored it.

Roxas silently agreed by nodding, put a whining Zexion on the toilet seat then left.

"Ok, in." Vexen told the kids, gesturing to the bathtub.

They all stared at him, and after a few seconds, Marluxia started giggling at him.

Luxord glanced at Marly before also giggling.

Zexion just fell on his back and started laughing hysterically.

Saïx looked at them as if they were insane, and did nothing. "What are you laughing at?! This is no laughing matter!! Get undressed and get in the tub, you're old enough to do at least that aren't you!?" He yelled at them.

They stopped laughing and stared.

"Dammit, Fine." The Academic growled and knelt down in front of them to begin undressing them.

Saïx was the easiest to undress simply because he wasn't dirty in any way.

Luxord was sticky, so all of his clothes stuck to him.

Zexion was covered from head to toe in mud, so he had to peel the huge shirt off of him, and Marluxia just struggled.

He picked them all up and dropped them into the now-cold water.

All of them started shrieking at the cold temperature, and Saïx and Marluxia started splashing Vexen with some of it.

"STOP IT YOU LITTLE IMBICILES!" He screamed.

"I'll go get Axel you little pampered punks!" He hissed before stomping out of the room.

The small ones merely stopped screaming and sat in the water in silence and confusion.

Marluxia, who was sitting between Luxord and Saïx, had taken up poking Luxord while they waited.

"Poke!" He giggled, while Lux started getting mad.

He splashed Marluxia in response, and got Saïx as well.

Zexion would've gotten hit if Saïx were only shorter, or if he was taller, but Saïx got all of it.

He, Saïx, started to growl at the brit, and then out of nowhere tackled him and Marluxia.

Well, he was mainly aiming for only Luxord but Marluxia was in the middle, so he was clearly in the way.

Zexion merely watched with wide eyes on the sidelines.

In case you're confused, the order from left to right is Zexion, Saïx, Marluxia then Luxord.

In the middle of all the splashing and screaming and etc, no one noticed Vexen return with Axel except Zexion, who smiled and waved.

"Hi Axe-owl!" He grinned.

Axel only glared, having not forgotten the hair yanking incident from earlier.

"Vexen, make sure you get the shampoo AND conditioner in his eyes for me, will ye?" Axel asked him.

"What. Why? That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Vexen asked him.

"Yea? Well so is trying to YANK MY HAIR OUT!" Axel yelled in the direction of Zexion.

"What did you need me for in here anyway?" Axel asked, glancing at the fighting trio.

"You might want to stop that…"He added, pointing to them.

Vexen nodded and froze them in place, scaring poor Zexion.

"I would like you to heat up the water for me, if you will. The water has become too cold for them and alas, they were having a fit." Vexen informed him, unfreezing the three and telling them to stop fighting.

Axel nodded before walking over to the tub and sticking his hand in the water.

It started to bubble a bit, but Zexion's side of the tub started bubbling like crazy, as is Axel was trying to cook him.

Zexion screamed from the pain and tried to escape the hot temperature.

"Axel! Stop that!" Vexen yelled, hitting said pyro on the back of his head.

The water immediately stopped bubbling, and it was warm.

"Bubbles!!" Squealed Marluxia out of nowhere, and the other three nodded their heads vigorously.

"You guys want bubbles?" Axel asked, raising one of his ridiculously short eyebrows. "How cute." He said, it full of sarcasm. They all nodded again.

"Hey Vex, why don't you go get some soap and some bath toys…I'll watch these guys…" Axel proposed, with an impish smile on his face.

"If I do, you'll be the one to scrub em' clean you know…" Vexen told him, tossing him a couple of wash clothes.

"Good point. I'll go get 'em." He shrugged, then left.

Vexen gave an annoyed sigh before he sat on the side of the bath, and began scrubbing the tea and jam off of Luxord.

--

By the time Axel returned, filled the tub with the soap and caused it to bubble up and tossed in bath toys before he left again, Vexen was scrubbing Zexion's nether regions free of mud.

'So close…almost done…' He thought to himself, not expecting to be covered in bubbles. "Gah my EYES!" He yelped, splashing his face with some of the bathwater to free his eyes of the demonic soap.

Zexion was having a laughing fit because of this, as were Luxord and Marluxia. Saïx was merely chuckling.

Vexen growled at them before starting to scrub at Zexion again. "Jeebus VI, you must really like the mud…" He sighed.

He finished cleaning Zex and moved onto Marluxia.

Another thing he didn't expect was to be pelted with what seemed to be like a 100 rubber ducks, in the head over and over again.

"What the hell!?" He roared, getting _very_ annoyed at being hit in the head by them, and the squeaking noise they made every time they hit home.

After a few more seconds of this, he decided to fight back.

So, he grabbed a whole bunch of the ducks and started throwing them back at them. He kinda sucked at it a lot.

He yelled at them once more before quickly opening a portal and running through it.

--

It led to the Superior's office, where he found both the Superior and Lexaeus.

"Come…quick!" Vexen panted, his hands on his knees.

Another duck flew out of the still open portal and hit his back.

"HA YOU MISSED YOU LITTLE PUNKS!" He screamed as he turned towards the portal.

Both I and V looked at him with a concerned expression before following him through the portal.

When they got there, Zexion looked like a little cupcake. Bubbles all around him and a whole bunch on his head. Saïx was quietly poking bubbles.

Marluxia was busy looking for Luxord in a huge bubble fort.

And there were no ducks in sight.

"All right, where are the ducks?" Vexen asked, his voice dangerously calm.

They all smiled at him. Zexion nearly had a metaphorical heart-attack of happiness when he saw Lexaeus. "Wexy!! WEEXXYY" He squealed, jumping up and down on his butt, while waving.

Everyone else, except Marluxia and Saïx who were laughing at him, looked at him oddly.

Lexaeus waved back at him and smiled.

Zexion was still thrilled to see his friend, and was now flapping his arms in the water, causing Saïx to get splashed constantly.

Saïx growled at him. "Stop it!" He snapped, hitting Zexion. Said lilac-hair toddler did stop, but only began crying.

Marluxia gasped over-dramatically and stood up in all his naked glory. "DON'T YOU HURT ZEKU!" He pointed at him, then hit him too.

Luxord glanced around before following suit. He gasped over-dramatically as best as he could, he's only two. , then stood up and pointed at Saïx.

Well, he tried to, but he fell back down into the water." You shut up, Maru!" Saïx yelled, pushing Marluxia down.

"STOP." Said Lexaeus sternly, as he was comforting Zexion, who had still been crying.

Leaving the now silent Zexion in the water, Lexaeus stood back up and walked back over to where Vexen and Xemnas were.

Both Saïx and Marluxia were now silent, and had settled their differences, or whatever. In order to break the tension, Luxord decided to speak up.

"BUBBLES!" He yelped, tossing some of the bubbles onto his friends.

Marluxia enjoyed the idea, and both he and Lux began throwing bubbles into the air everywhere. The elders watched and smiled at this.

Saïx's attention was on Superior, trying to silently persuade him to get him out of here with only looks.

All of a sudden his eyes widened and he looked at Zexion. Then he looked down into the lukewarm bathwater and a face full of disgust took over. He looked back at Zexion and said, "Zeku that's icky!" Before pushing him lightly.

Saïx then raised his hand as if in school. "You don't need to raise your hand Saïx…" Xemnas told him. "Zexy made a pee-pee." Saïx then announced. Vexen choked on a glass of water he had summoned up and was drinking. Xemnas looked utterly shocked, and Lexaeus' face was a small hint of pink. Marluxia and Luxord were giggling like school-girls.

"ZEKU that's icky don't _**touch**_ it!" Saïx yelled at him, slapping Zexion's hand away from the disgusting object.

"I thought you said he _peed._ You can't really touch pee!" Vexen barked, looking absolutely horrified at the news.

" I'd think that it'd be quite obvious to you, Vexen, that he obviously did not _pee_." Lexaeus told him.

He walked over and took Zexion out of the tub and wrapped him in the towel. "I'd say last one in here has to clean it up." He added as he left the room.

At that news, Xemnas quickly grabbed both Saïx and Luxord, put them in a towel and ran off.

Marluxia quickly climbed out of the tub and stepped out into the hall. "Ha! You has tuh clean it nao!" He giggled. Vexen looked appalled.

--Elsewhere--

"Superior, I think it'd be best if I went and bought clothes for them…and diapers." Lexaeus told Xemnas, as Zexion seemed set at somehow trying to get his fingers up Xem's nose. "Yes, I think that'd be wise… I do nod know how we good of nod dot of clodes and diapers before hond. Dey are mosd necessary…" Replied Superior, as Zexion succeeded once again.

--

Ok, It's DONE. Ummm what is there to say I had things to say. I only know one toddler who's not ticklish in the stomach, and that's my niece, Kendall. Did you know that toddlers don't get kneecaps till their five? Creepy, huh. With how they talk, I'm just guessing on how they would talk. I'm also trying to remember how my nephew and niece sound, since their 5 and 2.


	7. Of Half Chapters and the Beatles

RtR--

**Vixanne**- Ah yes, we must seriously love rubber ducks. I have some in my window sill :D

**Ragamuffin**- Yea, I'm actually planning on them going shopping, in the next chapter. At like, Walmart or something.

**Kikyo Uchiha-** your parents kept count? xD that's great. My parents don't even know my blood type. I just asked my mom how many words I knew by the time I was 1 and she said 5. Great. Anyway, I was gonna have Marly and Luxy freaking out going "Icky Icky Icky!!" Over and over again while laughing or something but I totally forgot to put it in there… oh well, I'm too lazy to edit.

DisclaimerrrrrrRrRrRr I STILL own nothing, and won't. EVER.

One more thing…I have a question. You know how when Sora, Donald and Goofy go to Timeless river, Sora looks like he did from the first game, and Donald and G look like they did FOREVER ago? Well, say some members of Org XIII went there, would they look like their somebodies??

"Badassity!" Talking

'_**Badassity!'**_ thinkingf

Badassity! Regularness

_Badassity_ To emphasize something

--

-x-Of a Half Chapter and the Beatles-x-

After his meeting with the Superior, Lexaeus thought it be best if he put down Zexion for a nap, or something.

He _had_ been yawning and rubbing his eyes for a while, plus it was getting late.

He had been heading towards his room, only to realize he did not have a couch in his room, so Zexion couldn't sleep there.

That, and if he had the small boy sleep with him in his bed, he would surely roll over in the middle of the night and squish him, like a bug.

He frowned at this, trying to think of a way to solve this.

After a few moments of just standing there, he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of Demyx sooner.

Zexion made a small noise, and Lex looked down at him.

The small violet-head had managed to curl up and fall asleep in Lexaeus' arms.

Said Silent Hero cursed himself for not being able to not think how adorable that was.

He smiled and began walking towards Demyx's room.

About half way there, a tiny whistling noise started coming from Zexion's nose as he breathed.

Lexaeus didn't know if it was cute or just obnoxious, so he tried to ignore it.

Finally he made it do Demyx's pad.

He would of had knocked, but his hands were bit full, so he just kicked the door open.

Demyx was in the middle of the room dancing to the music from the movie he was watching, which happened to be Across the Universe.

He was dressed in only a white tank top that had stains in it, and blue boxers with bubbles on them.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissin', the lips, I am missin', and hope that my dreams will come true," sang Demyx, somehow not noticing that his door had been kicked in and Lexaeus was standing there with a sleeping Zexion.

Lexaeus wondered how he wasn't noticing them, but then realized that this was Demyx he was talking about… well, thinking about.

He cleared his throat, and Demyx stopped singing 'I wanna hold your hand' along with T.V. Carpio.

"Oh hai guys!" He grinned, bounding over to them.

"Oh he's so cute," He cooed, pinching Zexion's cheeks.

This caused Zex to wake up and complain.

"So, what brings you and my naked little lover here?" Dem asked, taking Zexion from Lex's arms and cuddling him.

"I did not want to put him to bed in my room, then in the morning realize that I would have a small Cloaked Pancake." Lex told him, and shrugged.

Demyx laughed at this and nodded. "I guess that'd be best," He said, grinning.

"I think I shall retire now, myself.

I am planning to take him and the others shopping tomorrow for clothes and such," Lex told him, as he turned to leave.

"So I will stop by here in the early morning, to pick him up, if you don't mind." He added.

Demyx nodded. "Yea, go right ahead! If when you come around I'm still asleep, just go ahead and take him, I'll know where he'll be!" He told Lex, who smiled in return.

-x-x-x-Demyx's POV-x-x-x-

Lexy then left and I snuggled with Zex again, who had fallen back asleep.

"GOD I CAN'T STAND IT HE'S SO CUTE!!" He screamed, scaring Zexion awake again.

He yelled in frustration and started to gnaw on Demyx's arm.

"Ow-cheese! Zexy that hurts!"(1) Demyx whined as he plopped himself and said toddler onto his bed.

"I'll let you sleep now, ok? I promise!!" I told him, saluting him.

He gave me a blank stare, before saying, "Ok," With a yawn.

I giggled once more before I myself yawned.

I pulled my huge comforter over us and hugged Zexy close to me.

I barely heard Zexy say, "Night-night Demmy," Before I fell asleep.

-x-Several Floors Up 8, to be exact-x-

-x-Xemnas' POV-x-

After Lexaeus' proposal of cleaning Number VI's mess, I decided to get out of there ASAP.

I had quickly grabbed both Saïx and Luxord and practically ran out of the room.

Some time later, Number V caught up with me to make a proposition.

He asked to go shopping for a few things that would become very necessary, in order to keep from scarring the other members for life in some way or another.

I obliged to his request, only to have Number VI's fingers up my nose.

I may have to agree with Number VIII for once, that maybe VI does have a nose fetish.

Oh well, one will never know.

I dark-portaled, or whatever they're called, to my room.

Don't tell the others that I don't really know what to call those darkness things, except, well, Darkness.

I'm supposed to be enigmatic!

Anyway I used said portal of Doom-and-Gloom to get to my room.

I quickly put Saïx on our shared bed.

"Saïx, wait here. I must go return Number X to his rightful…Owner, I guess you could say." I told him, before using another Portal of Doom-and-Gloom© down to Xigbar's floor.

Holding Number X, I was about to knock on the Freeshooter's door, before I thought about what I was going to do.

'_**Xemnas, think about this. You're holding a **_**2 year old**_** and you're about to give him to **_**Xigbar**_**. Really think about this first, Xem.'**_ I thought.

I lowered my fist, then used yet another Portal of Doom-and-Gloom© to go to Xaldin.

Why am I so lazy, as to not wanting to walk down _one_ floor? I'm rather surprised I haven't put on any weight!

My thoughts were interrupted, when something jabbed me in the eye.

I looked to see what it was, and it turned out to be a monocle.

'_**What the hell?'**_

Turns out, Xigbar managed to find me, and popped out of nowhere, scaring Luxord.

The scare caused a bowler hat and monocle to pop out of nowhere.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" He asked, waving to Luxord.

"HAI STIGGY!" He screamed, in my ear, of course.

"Hello, Xigbar. Nothing is up, except, it seems, you." I told him, showing him that I was choosing to acknowledge his present this time around.

I choose to ignore him, every now and then, in case you are wondering.

"Oh. Well, hey, why didn't you just drop Ickle Wittle Wuxy down at my place?" He asked me. "I mean, it is closer to your room than Xal's!" He continued, playing with Luxord.

My eyes widened _just slightly_, as I tried to think of an excuse instead of telling him, 'Well, because, Xigbar! I'd be dropping him off with _you_. That is why.'

"…Because I left from Vexen's bathroom! Yes, that's why! He's Number IV, you know! So… You know, it's right under Xaldin's floor!" I explained anxiously.

Number II gave me an odd look, before grinning again. "Oh, that's cool! Here, give 'im to me anyway, I'm stayin with Xal tonight anyway!" He told me.

At that, I nodded, and was about to give him the now sleeping Luxord, before I hesitated again.

'_**Xemnas, what are you **_**doing?!**_** He could be lying, and Organization XII doesn't sound too appealing!'**_ I thought.

I hugged Luxord to my body hastily, before eyeing Xigbar carefully. Meaning one of my eyes was narrowed, the other one widened.

"Uh, Superior, Dude? Are you like, ok?" He asked me.

I drew in a deep breath through my nose, before swiftly turning around and stomping into Xaldin's room.

"DUDE WTF XIGBAR HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD-Oh, Superior. I thought you were-"Xaldin screamed before realizing who it was.

He stopped, seeing Xigbar hanging from the ceiling outside in the hall. "WTF XIGBAR I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!!" He repeated.

"The hell?! I'm not the one to barge in ya FART!!" Xigbar freaked.

I twitched, rather violently at that, and almost dropped Luxord on Xaldin's lap. "You know, that's not a very intimidating name…" I mentioned to Xigbar before I turned around, only to find the reason Xaldin was pissed at no one knocking; He was watching a cooking show. Rachel Ray, to be exact.

I sighed and shook my head, before using yet another Portal of Doom-and-Gloom© out of the room and into my own.

"Saïx?" I asked, as I entered my domain. Of doom.

"Saïx, please don't hide from me, I'm _really_ not in the mood for this." I complained.

I walked to my bed, finally finding my blue-haired werewolf lover thing…Also known as Saïx, the Luna Diviner, and Number VII, blah blah blah.

It seems that he had fallen asleep in the time it took me to return Number X.

I smiled at this, and quickly got ready for bed, and soon joined him in a peaceful slumber.

-x-x-x-Three floors downwards-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-Xaldin's POV-x-x-x-

So, Superior left, acting rather strange.

Xigbar and I looked at one another before we started laughing.

Once we stopped, I kicked Xigbar in the shin. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" He snapped.

I glared at him for yelling, so I kicked him in the same spot again. He fell over screaming.

"That's for laughing too loud, and the second time was for yelling. Luxord is sleeping so shut up." I told him, my face expressionless.

Xiggy glared at me, but said nothing. "Shut up and come to bed." I growled as I put Luxord's head on one of the pillows and tucked him in.

I quickly got dressed into pajama pants before also getting into bed.

Xigbar merely mumbled something to himself before following suit.

After all of us were in my bed, we pretty much snuggled…Ugh, what a fruity word… into a big group hug, falling asleep that way.

-x-x-x-One Floor Under-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-Vexen's POV-x-x-x-

After the bath incident, I was forced to clean up the vile surprise Zexion had left us.

Along with that, when I was done I was forced on another chase to get Marluxia.

The chase would of have been thoroughly explained, except the author of this fic is incredibly tired and had been sunburned to hell and back the previous day at Sunsplash.

So you must suffice for me saying that I found Marly asleep in the middle of the hallway on the 5th floor.

I couldn't help but smile at this.

He must have been ridiculously tired and collapsed in mid-run, for he is not the kind of person to go out with a fight.

I shook my head before picking the Naked Pink Savage up and teleporting to my room.

I quickly tucked him into my bed before I myself got ready for bed.

Once I got into my comfy source of energy, I realized just how tired I really was.

I yawned, hugged Marly close to me, and fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(1) lol That's what I say when I get hurt.

Hai guys!!

Sorry this thing is so belated. This is pretty much just a half chapter of them falling asleep. How boring xD Anyway I was planning on typing this up and then putting it up only after I had the shopping chapter up, but that one is going to be long so it might be in parts and yadda yadda yadda…So just to keep you at bay I'm uploading this now. Xemnas' POV was fun to do xDD

;D kthxbye


	8. Waste of Chapter Very uneventful!

**AHHH RTR**

**Ragamuffin **I'm almost always smiling, don't worry ;D Anyway, however long ago I mentioned my dreadful sunburn, my shoulders are just now peeling ;A; it feels funny x) Tea, Eww… Everyone loves Walmart, it seems. But I think I'll use a different store though, but I'm not saying!

Hey, Hey, people, why don't you guys review (Well, besides RagaMuffin who totally rocks for reviewing like, **every chapter**!( from what I can tell ) ILU)? I never really thought reviews would matter but as soon as I got some it felt great…So, yea. REVIEW It would most likely make me put up chapters faster AND I might draw some special art for you guys… Speaking of which, HEY RAGGY (Can I call you Raggy? It's fun to say 8D), for reviewing _all the time _I wanna draw something for you. Just tell me what and I'll put it up on my DA once finished. MKAY? Cool, I'll like, start the story now…

Ok, this is really just a pointless chapter in order to delay me having to type the real shopping chapter. D be patient, I'll get to the real think EVENTUALLY.

Chapter unknownChp#: Of smileys and the Soup PART ONE: The Breakfast.

X-x-X 7 AM X-x-X

X-x-X Dem's RoomX-x-X

X-x-XLex's POV X-x-X

After waking up and getting ready for the trip, I began on my way to Demyx's room, to retrieve Zexion.

I softly knocked on IX's door, only to be responded with silence.

The doorknob started wiggling a little bit, so in confusion I opened to door… Only to have it hit something hard.

I looked inside to see that I just whacked Zexion, who was woken up by my knocking and attempted to answer the door, in the head.

"Oh crap…" I mumbled as I quickly picked the now crying six up and began to comfort him.

With one hand I rubbed his back, and after a while I began to rub his head because that's where I hit.

After a minute he quieted to small sniffles.

"Hold on a minute, ok?" I asked him as I set him back down on the ground.

I decided to leave a note for Demyx because I just _knew_ that Demyx would panic and have no idea where Zex went.

I found a note-pad on Demyx's desk and a pen, and began writing a note.

'Took Zexion and the others to Ikea. Borrowed a few more pieces of paper to alert the others… and the pen.

Lexaeus'

I grabbed a few more pieces of paper so I could tell the others where I took their lovers.

I put the note on his bedside table and the pen into my pocket.

a/n: OMG THE SOUP IS COMING ON BRB Ok back

I quickly picked Zexion back up and rushed out of the room, quietly closing the door.

I put notes in Vexen's and Xemnas' rooms.

Xaldin was already awake when I reached his room.

I told him what I was going to do with Luxord and he happily handed me the boy.

"Hey, you want me to make you some breakfast before you guys leave?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I think that'd be nice…" I told him, and he gave me a small grin, as Zexion was attempting another nose attack.

"Want me to hold a couple of 'em?" He asked, and I immediately accepted and handed him Saïx and Zexion.

"Oh wait I suppose I should keep Zex before he…" I started, as Zexion immediately won the battle to enter the nose.

"…Doo lade." Xaldin said, looking extremely un-amused.

"Uh, here…" I said, grabbing Zexion and giving him Luxord.

About half way to the dining room, I heard someone yelling my name.

Not Wexy, since Zexion was busy sucking on his own fingers.

"LEXAEUS!!" It was Vexen.

"Yes, Vexen?" I asked, and it was then that I noticed that he was carrying some black fabric.

Vexen, once he had managed to catch up with us, was now panting, his hands on his knees.

"Here! I managed to shrink some Organization coats for them, for the time being so you don't have to take the four to the store naked." He told me, and I smiled in appreciation.

"Wait, did you _raid _their rooms for their coats?" Xaldin asked.

Vexen looked at him and coughed.

"…Whatever." Xaldin mumbled.

"Hell, might as well make breakfast for everyone since they all seem to be getting up…"

He added, as Axel ran past them, Larxene chasing him, hot on his trail.

X-x-XDemy's roomX-x-X

X-x-XDem's POVX-x-X

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Time to wake up Zexy!" I said loudly.

I felt around the bed to try and hold him close to me, only to find that I had grabbed a pillow.

"Zexy, C'mere babe…" I grumbled, my hand slamming down in spots on the bed while searching for himI had closed my eyes again.

My eyes immediately opened _back _up again and I also immediately began to panic.

"AJDFHSDKJF ZEXY WHERE ARE YOU!?" I screamed as I fell out of bed.

For about 15 minutes I tore up my room searching for my beloved.

I was about to flip my bed over when a piece of paper floated down onto my nose.

I grabbed it and started to read;

' Took Zexion and the others to Ikea. Borrowed a few more pieces of paper to alert the others… and the pen.

Lexaeus '

It said.

"Oh."

I simply stated, before summoning a whole bunch of dancer nobodies to clean my room up.

My stomach growled so I hopped onto my feet before running out into the hall and towards the kitchen.

Since, you know, it's somewhat mandatoryZee taught me that word! ;D to get on your feet before you can go places.

X-x-X Dining Room X-x-X

X-x-X 3rd Person X-x-X

Xaldin had been very correct in his guesstimation; just about everyone was indeed awake, save for Xigbar and Roxas.

By now it was 7 in the morning.

The breakfast meal included Pancakes, ham and eggs, and bacon.

a/n: I feel like a waiter at Denny's for writing that… I love Denny's D

As soon as everyone got their breakfast on their plates, Xigbar slowly walked in.

He mumbled something incoherently and sat down in an open seat.

Xaldin walked past Zexion, but abruptly halted.

"That's right…" He said under his breath, and smiled.

He walked up behind Demyx,Zexion was on Demyx's lap, but they had separate plates of food.Zexion's being considerably smaller than Dem's, but still. and pulled out a can of whipped cream from his pocket(1).

He then sprayed a smiley face on Zexion's pancakes, and said toddler nearly had another metaphorical heart-attack of joy.

Everyone except the original 6 looked confused as why he just did so.

"We've known Ienzo since he was very little; He used to love smiley faces on his food." He explained.

"... I want one!" Demyx complained.

Xaldin sighed.

"Who else wants one?" He asked.

The following people raised their hand: Saïx, Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia, Axel, and Luxordwith the help of Xig.

Stabbity frowned at the amount of people but went around spraying smiley faces on their hotcakes(2).

Well, except for Axel.

Axel merely got sprayed in the face.

"Oh hell, why not. I would like one, Number Three." Xemnas reported.

Everyone, except for the small ones, turned to stare at Superior in shock.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Larxene piped up.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

At a glance around the room, everyone was now doing their own thing.

Xemnas was having a conversation with Saïx, while helping him cut up his pancakes.

"…So…What's your favorite color these days?" Yulloh!" Intriguing…"

Xigbar and Xaldin were having a fun time with Luxord, who was scribbling all over his cards with a crayon from Namine, while babbling nonsense.

Vexen was having a hard time with Marluxia, who was spitting flower petals everywhere, they getting into all of the food.

Lexaeus was making sure Zexion and Demyx weren't getting into trouble at all.

Zexion was having a ball with his food. He kept smashing his pancake onto his face, and had shoed bacon up Demyx's nose.

Axel was just chatting away with Roxas, who had showed up not long ago.

Larxene was also in the conversation with Axel and Roxas.

"I do think it is time that we get going…" Lexaeus stated, standing up after wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Yes! Where are you guys going, Ikea? Don't get lost."(3) Vexen told him.

"Here is Marluxia…"He added, handing Marluxia to him.

Saïx got up and walked over to him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Five, do NOT lose any of them. Lord only knows what would happen if that were to be the situation." Xemnas told him.

Lex nodded and set Marluxia on the ground to walk so he could carry Luxord and Zexion.

Everyone said their farewells and the departing five walked to their garage.

Where the gummi ship is, of course.

I don't think there'd be an Ikea in the World that Never Was, it's not gloomy enough.

--

Ok, I'm done. Yet another utterly pointless half chapter, WOO.

(1)- I went to Village Inn for those yummy strawberry crepes one time, and there wasn't enough whipped cream on them. So I complained aka, my mom did for me. I'm too damned shy to do something like _that_ and the waiter pulled a can of whipped cream out of his pocket and gave me more. I wonder if all waiters have a can of whipped cream handy at all times

(2) lol, Stabbity. Imma gonna call him that every now and then xP

(3) was there a three? Hold on let me check… Oh yes. Ikea is like, hell. It's a bleedin hedge maze! It's like the one think from a 'Where's Waldo' book I have, where there's a hedge maze you can't get out of. Seriously, we totally got lost in there one time for hours; it sucked. We didn't even find any decent furniture Dl

BM-

PotC 2 soundtrack

Lotr 1-3 soundtrack

Linkin Park Meteora! I don't like MtM! Dl

5th Dimension- Aquarius

NAG AT ME IF YOU WANT IM NOT TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I BLOODY WELL FEEL LIKE IT

Love Cody


	9. Hey betches

FTW GUESS WHAT BETCHES. Imma workin on the next chapter! (Z E X I O N S L E X I C O N

Was bitchin at me) In my head. So in like, maybe another couple days a new chapter should be up. But I fear there will be huge changes, such as: There might not be a huge epic shopping quest thing. It will be rather minor! So just be expecting the next chapitre soon!


	10. Do I have math homework? Most likely

You should officially love me. Like the meter bar on 'relationship' should be 100 on top and 72 on the bottom. Ok lol no, but in order to get that you must play the Sims 2.

Ummmm Bg music:Death Cab for Cutie: Transatlanticism

BGM IX-XXII-0VIII(9-22-08): Danny Elfman- Augustus Gloop

-x-x-x- Official Gummi Hangar that Never Was ( what the hell is your problem Mansex? 'that Never Was' this and 'that Never Was' that! Dl)-x-x-x-

"Here you go guys," Lexaeus said, lifting the kids up and putting them into the ship.

After Luxord was in, He himself got in to the ship so he could buckle them all in and take off to the dreaded Ikea.

The order of the 4 toddlers was, from left to right, Zexion, Luxord, Saïx, and Marluxia.

"Please don't make a mess of the ship, guys… If you do, _**I **_will have to clean it." Lexaeus told them, as they left their not so beloved Castle that Never Was and the World that Never Was.

His reply was mixed versions of 'ok' from each boy.

After a while, Saïx & Marluxia were having an odd conversation ("Daisies?" No." Wiwwies?" …No."How about _**tiger**_ wiwwies?" NO."), and Luxord was entertaining Zexion by making silly faces and hiding behind cards.

About 10 minutes later, Mar & Saï, were fighting, verbally.

"NO! NO TOOWIPS!!"WHY DO YOOS HATE FOWERS?!"NOS! STOP TALKING BOUT DEM!!" WHY?? I WUV FOW-"Zexion was beginning to look rather worried, since both him and Luxord had took notice of the fight.

Zexion was what caused Marluxia's interruption.

"Pease stop…" He said, rather quietly at that.

Both Saïx and Marls somehow managed to hear him.

"Sorry Zeku!!" Marly squealed, before unbuckling himself.

He toddled over to Zexion, sat next to him, and began to cuddle with him.

"So sorrys…" He said softly.

Zekushion grinned a very, _**very**_ small smile and began to hug back.

-x-x-x-

"We are here." Lexaeus said, getting out of the gummi.

He opened the back door (It's a Van gummi :l) only to find all four toddlers snuggling in the back.

-x-x-x-

"Even if this does make it easier for me to unbuckle you guys and get you out…That was still a very unsafe thing to do. So never do that again, or else…I'll ground you?" Lexaeus wasn't sure how to handle a situation like this.

He helped all four out, Saïx and Marluxia walking, while Lexaeus carried Zexion and Luxord.

**BGM: The Killers- Sam's Town (Abbey Road Version)9:20 PM**

**X-x-X**

xXx Lex POV xXx

(A/n: Quick question…why does nobody seem to love Luxord or Lexaeus? I mean seriously, just because Lex looks like a big oaf doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings! ;A; and Luxy! I thought EVERYBODY would love him because he's British! …No, that's not the only reason I love him. But still, they need more love ;-;

Oh, and watch out. Thar be some Reno ahead lD )

We walked into the huge store, and we all looked around.

I heard Zexion babbling about some random nonsense as we searched for a cart.

When we found one, I put all four children into the cart, before I maneuvered us elsewhere.

"Lexy…?" Saïx asked, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Can we gets one of dose?" He asked, pointing towards another cart, that had a huge 'car' in it.

"Yuh! Yuh! Less get that wun!!" Marluxia squealed, trying to climb out the cart.

"Hey, sit down!" I ordered, and both quieted and did as told.

I was about to continue on, but I glanced at Luxord and Zexion, which I realized was a very bad idea.

They were both pouting and giving me Bambi eyes, silently begging to get the cart that Saïx pointed out.

We stared at each other for a few moments, before I finally broke.

"Ok, you win, we'll use that cart."

They began cheering, and Saïx actually hugged both Luxord and Zexion, surprising the other four of us.

I lifted them out and put them in the four seats of the 'car'.

The one good thing about this is that there will now be more room to put stuff in the cart.

I buckled them in quickly, and Marluxia and Zexion were entranced in honking the squeaky horn that was in front of Saïx.

"Bee' bee' bee'!!" Giggled Zexion, causing me to smile and chuckle at their playfulness.

At least they're getting along, thank God.

"So…where to first?" I asked them, but didn't receive an answer because they were having to much fun either pretending to steer.

Unfortunately, the other three discovered that they too, had steering wheels and horns in front of their seats…meaning that there was nonstop squeaking, giving me an instant headache.

I decided to head to the clothes and shoes department first, seeing as they were all in dire need of those.

On the way there, we passed the entertainment and music section, which is when Zexion _really_ began to act up.

"MEHHHH!" He whined reaching his hands out to the CD's.

"KILLAH! KILLAH!" He yelled, successfully managing to fall out of the cart.

"Ah! Zexion!!" I panicked and immediately ran over to see if he was ok or if he was crying, but he wasn't.

I was sure he was going to, but he didn't. All he got was a bruise on his knees, but that's not the point.

As soon as he hit the ground, he stood up on his two feet and struggled to walk over to a certain section of music, leaving me and the others thoroughly confused.

Once he reached his destination (it took like 30 seconds, which contrary to popular belief, is a long time), he grabbed a CD, and dropped down to the ground, his legs outstretched, and hugged the CD's to himself, him smiling and his eyes closed in pride and success.

"Yay! Zeku walky walky!" Marluxia screeched after a moment of silence, and began to clap.

The other two began to slowly clap as well, and Zexion giggled as he opened one eye and smiled a semi-toothy grin.

"So you can read, huh…? The Killers and…Franz Ferdinand?" I examined the CD's.

Zexion looked at me with a blank expression.

"Oh wait, I get it. You recognized the cover of the CD's and knew what band it was, didn't you?" I smiled, patting his head. "Smart-alek." I said with a smirk, before picking him and his CD's up and putting him back into the cart.

--

BGM; FF7 soundtrack- Don of the Slums (Don Corneo's theme xD I love the song for some strange reason, more than all the chocobo themes and the turk's theme, and that's sayin something! Why am I obsessed w/ background music all of a sudden?)

We made it to the clothes department, and I set them off to pick out their own clothes.

When they all came back with clothes that were either way too big or way too small, I thought It'd be best if I just went with them to find correct sizes.

After a long period of time, we managed to get everything together, including shoes.

Luxord got a lot of yellow and green stuff, with flashing shoes that had Spiderman on them.

Saïx got an assortment of blues and tans, tons of stuff with rubber ducks on them. The shoes that _he_ wanted were girl shoes that had sailor moon on them; naturally, I refused and managed to persuade him to want to get shoes with power rangers on them. I had to mention that the power rangers mainly saved ducks at night on full moons though.

Zexion went crazy when he saw that Ikea did in fact have merchandise for the show 'The Soup' and zombie stuff. So, he got tons of blacks, purples, and neutral colors, with the exception of anything 'Soup' related, which was yellow and blue, plus random chocobo shirts and pants. His shoes had fish on them, probably to make Demyx happy, and they also flashed.

Marluxia was no surprise, pink, pink, and more pink.

Oh yes, some flowers. He seemed to take the same route as Zexion, and chose some light blue to indicate as ice probably for Vexen; it seems I have seriously underestimated their intelligence. His shoes flashed as well, and had a small garden patterned on them.

--

**BGM: White Stripes- Blue Orchid (I'm using the divide lines as excuses to put the BGM up xD)**

I took us towards the necessity aisle, the aisle with diapers and such.

I didn't really know if any of them were toilet-trained or not, so I just got a whole bunch of those 'big boy pants'. I got those 'diaper underwear' for Saïx. Just in case.

"Bankee! Bankee!" Screeched Zexion, and he was holding his hand out towards a whole rack of blankets and stuffed animals.

"Oh yes, I do believe you guys would like some?" I asked them, and they all nodded vigorously, getting out of the car and running to choose they're blankets and plushies.

The blankets they all chose all ended up to be flannel; Zexion's had a blue background and a great big yellow chocobo on it, running.

Luxord's was Pirate's of the Caribbean, and Saïx's had a huge moon on it, and a few wolves.

I don't really think I need to say what Marlu's had on his…

Unfortunately, they wouldn't take no as an answer; they refused to go home with only _one_ stuffed animal.

Zexion wanted several squishy chocobos, in several different colors, and a couple fish and monkeys.

Marluxia grabbed several squishy flowers and other girly stuff.

Luxord chose piratey stuff, and race cars and just…whatever.

Saïx chose hearts and moons; go figure. (A/n: can you tell I'm getting lazy?-sigh-)

Just to summarize all the other stuff we bought, we bought movies (Wayne's World, American Werewolf in London, the Secret Garden and PotC 1-3), toys and other necessary stuff.

At the checkout counter, the lady just gave us weird looks, as the four toddlers attacked the candy stand, grabbing as much as they could.

"Wexy!" Whined Zexion, and I turned to him. "Yes, Zex?"

"Book! Book!" He looked like a kicked puppy, and I realized that I had neglected to get books.

I was about to suggest going with him to get the books, but the clerk gave me an evil look.

"Ok, um, just hurry and go get some, ok?" I told him, and he grinned and waddled off.

After paying for all of the stuff I put the three into the cart and left the store, but not before getting thoroughly lost. Ikea is hell.

"Finally, we can _go_," I moaned, as I buckled them into the gummi, and put the items into the trunk.

As we flew back to the World that Never Was and the Castle that Never Was, the kids seemed to have trouble getting Zexion's attention or something, they kept saying, "Zeku! Zeku!" over and over again.

--

**BGM: Hard Day's Night- the Beatles**

**XxX Dinner XxX**

"I trust the shopping went well, V?" Asked Superior.

"Yes, quite. Saïx was sure to get things be you and he like. It seems that they somehow manage to remember things like that…" I explained, and Superior smiled.

Glancing around, I spotted Luxord being played with by Xigbar and Xaldin; All three now had mashed potatoes on their faces, and were happily laughing together.

Maybe this was a good mistake, maybe…It'd be good for the Organization to go through raising them.

Marluxia was messing with Vexen, as usual. He kept yanking his hair and such, sticking food up his nose, etc.

Saïx was currently silently eating his peas with his fingers, every now and then looking up at Xemnas, who smiled back down at him and said random things to him, causing Saïx to smile.

"H-hey, Lexy?" Demyx began to poke me.

"Yes?"

"Um…Where's Zexion?"

Silence.

Everyone seemed to be listening intently now.

Thinking back, I realized that I had done the worst thing possible.

"SHIT. Holy shit! I…I left him at Ikea!"

Demyx and Superior nearly died right then.

"**WHAT?!**" Demyx screamed, panicking.

--

**BGM- Plain White T's- Hate (I really don't like you)**

"I…He…He was complaining about how I neglected to get him books, so I told him to go get some when the checkout clerk told me I couldn't leave during checkout…Oh God! I can't believe I forgot him! I'm such a dumbass, the kids kept saying Zexion's name too, probably signaling to me that we were missing him!" I explained, wanting to kill myself right then and there.

"We have to get him, _**NOW,**_" Screamed Superior, and everyone hurriedly stood up.

"I will watch the children, I suppose, while all you go." Larxene suggested, and everyone gave her a blank look.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'LL KILL THEM!?" She snarled.

"Fine, fine, XII, you can watch them, everyone else let's go NOW!" And we all left through portals back to Ikea.

--

**BGM- Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody**

XxX 3rd POV XxX

"ZEXION?!"

"Zexion!"

"Hey, Zex, man, where are you little buddy?!"

"ZEKU WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Everybody was panicking and yelling and running around searching for the small purple headed boy.

Everyone eventually split up and searched in places that they were fond of, ie: Xigbar, the weapon section.

It seems only Demyx was smart enough to search in the book section, but unfortunately, Zexion was not there.

About 2 hours later of searching, all 8 Organization members met back up near the furniture section, all panting with sore throats.

"Ohhhh my God…" Xemnas moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"W-wait, what's…that?" Asked Axel, pointing over to one of those big poofy and fancy beds that are all made up in the stores.

He had noticed that there was a huge lump in one of them.

They all rushed over to it, finally finding what they had been searching for, for the past 2 ½ hours.

Zexion was curled up in a little ball, hugging several books to his chest, asleep.

The small boy even managed to tuck himself in somehow.

"Not even _**I **_can do _that_," Xigbar said, looking rather impressed.

Demyx looked as clappy as a ham, and that's about as happy as you can get.

He hastily, but carefully, crawled onto the bed and held Zexion close to him, looking about to cry tears of happiness.

"Don't scare me like that, ever again!" He whispered, smiling into Zexion's hair.

The small Schemer mumbled something in his sleep, and everyone thought it best to just leave Dem and Zex alone for the time being; they could portal back when they were ready.

--

yea, I got real lazy…

Word count: 2454!


	11. Say what?

It's almosttt overrrrr ;-; maybe a few more chapitres, who knows! Probably 1 or 2, we'll see. But at least I updated, be happy.

* * *

After the shopping incident, everyone was now taking extra precautions when looking after the children.

Lately though, Vexen had been finally coming close to a cure for the huge problem. You know, that bitty problem of four of the Organization members being _children_.

All of the Organization was now currently in the dining room, having breakfast.

It was a great feast, since both Xaldin, Larxene _and_ Zexion helped.

Yes, Zexion helped.

-Flashback-

"_Hey, Xally! Zee wants to help too!" Demyx said as he bounded into the kitchen, hold an excited Zexion, who was clapping and giggling when not gnawing on his small hand._

"_What? He can't help, he's only an infant!" Larxene squawked, but it was too late. Demyx had already given Zexion to Xaldin, who had a baby carrier prepared for some reason._

_He dropped Zexion into it, so that it looked like Zexion was attached to Xaldin's chest._

"_Right. So, kiddo, we're makin' pancakes and eggs," He told the small Zexion, who was reaching for an egg._

"_And bacon. That firecrotchedy asshole wants bacon," Larxene scoffed, tossing a few pieces of the raw pork onto a pan and zapping the stove to life(_A/n: lol. Firecrotchedy xD)_._

"_Larxene, language! Demyx, Superior and _Lexaeus_ won't be too happy to hear him say such words, _will they?_" Xaldin hissed back, throwing a powerful gust of wind her way so that she fell to the ground, causing Zexion to start laughing hysterically._

_Zexion, even as a small child, seemed to have a knack for cooking. He had grabbed the wooden spoon that was in the pancake batter with both hands, and was struggling to stir it. Overall, he was only able to make it go in crazy directions instead of circles._

_He was struggling so much that he accidentally caused the spoon to fly across the room and hit a Marluxia, that had entered the room to see when breakfast would be ready._

"_Right, later, got it…" Was all he said, before leaving, spoon attached to his forehead._

_Eventually, they began to put the batter onto the griddle, Zexion taking pleasure in turning the griddle on the right temperature with one try._

"_Good job, that's the right temp!" Xaldin congratulated, looking for something to give to the boy. "Um, here, have a strawberry," He said, washing said fruit off before giving it to him._

"_Yummm yummy yum yum!" Squealed Zexion, before sticking it into his mouth, most of it sticking out anyway since his mouth was so small._

-End Flashback-

And so, there they all were, happily eating breakfast.

Xaldin was now with his Xigbar and Luxord, playing and laughing with their smiley face pancakes that Zexion proudly helped make.

Zexion was with Demyx and Lexaeus of course, doing the same as Luxord and his two X's.

Only, this time Lexaeus had Zexion on his lap while Demyx was helping him learn to use a fork and knife.

Marluxia had to hang with Larxene because Vexen had been in his lab so much lately.

Marluxia was absolutely pissing Larxene off though, and having a good time about it. All of his flower petals kept landing in her drink and food, and he was just plain amused by them.

Saïx was with Xemnas, of course, just talking about nonsense.

"So, what do you think about…Sporks?" Xemnas asked, holding a spoon up in front of a fork.

"…Waytabliss!" Saïx said, laughing and clapping, as he drew on the table with a crayon.

"What?"

"Lol, dude, he means wangtabulous!" Xigbar guffawed out of nowhere, causing Xemnas to put on a D: face.

At that moment though, Vexen burst through the doors, screaming random nonsense.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING I'VE GOT SOMETHING!!!" He screamed.

He ran and grabbed the nearest child, Zexion, before running back out, this all happening within the time limit of 5 seconds.

"Ok…" Axel said, breaking the silence.

--

"I'm worried though, Lexy! What if he's hurting him, what if-" He'll be fine, Demyx. We can trust Vexen." Demyx and Lexaeus were taking a walk through Marluxia's garden, tending to it for the currently absent Assassin.

After watering the last plant, they made their way to the living room to play chess and play his sitar. Once there, they noticed something strange happening.

It wasn't that Xigbar was teaching Luxord to walk on the ceiling on the way to the living room, or the fact that Marluxia was running by them naked. It was, in fact, that a very grumpy Axel was having a temper tantrum.

"C'mon go away!! What do you want from me leave me alooooneeee," He whined, looking down to his legs.

Both Water and Earth elements looked there, and saw a very scared and shaky Zexion clinging onto Axel's leg. It also appeared that he was older; maybe a few years, around Marluxia's age, and that he had been crying.

"See, he hurt him I knew it!" Demyx yelped, running over to huge Zexion.

But Zexion refused to go to him, instead, he clung to Axel's leg harder.

But was weirdest of all is when Vexen ran into the room, panting; it was obvious that he was looking for Zexion.

Said Schemer started freaking out, and began to climb up Axel's leg, getting a 'WhoOA! WHAT THE HELL?!' from him.

Demyx snarled and stomped over to Vexen, before punching him square in the jaw.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU HURT MY ZEXION!" He yelled, before kneeing him in the groin.

Somehow, no one noticed most of the Organization come in, but now those who did arrive where watching the scene carefully.

"Why do you suppose Zexion is clinging to Axel and not Demyx…?" Xaldin wondered aloud, snatching Luxord back from Xigbar.

"I do believe…" Lexaeus started, and everyone silenced and stopped their tasks. Everyone knew that if Lexaeus had something to say, it was worth listening to.

"I do believe it is a cause of elements. Because Vexen harmed Zexion, and he is the element of Ice, it would seem logical for Zexion to go look for protection from something that defeats Ice, per say Fire. Water is not exactly…The best thing for overcoming Ice, nor is Earth. Zexion is a smart boy, he knows his elements," He explained, giving Zexion a warm smile.

"Oh great, so does this mean that this little brat will be clinging on to me until he grows up?" Axel groaned, glaring down at Zexion, who was clinging onto his leg with all his might.

"…Probably. Or until he overcomes his fear of Vexen,"

There was silence for a while, just because, and not counting the groans of pain coming from Vexen, since Demyx had beat him up pretty badly.

"Uh! You not even give 'im a ban'aid?" Saïx scoffed, walking over to Vexen and glaring at him condescendingly.

"U-uh n-no…S-sorry…" Vexen whined. Saïx reached into the Academic's pocket and found a bandage, and skipped("Pfft, that's something we sure as hell won't see ever again," Axel snorted)over to Zexion, where he put the bandaid on the spot where Vexen had jabbed him with a needle, causing the huge age transition.

He then grabbed Zexion and held him to where he was carrying him like an adult would a toddler, and grabbed Axel's hand as well so Zexion wouldn't panic.

"Let's go p'ay wit Nammy and 'ion," He said, stalking off towards their room.

Demyx, Luxord, and Marluxia followed too, just because.

--

While everyone was happily playing(excluding the grumpy Axel), Demyx was desperately trying to coax the uber shy Zexion back over to him.

"C'mon Zexy…Please! Look I have your favorite book! To Kill a Mockingbird! Oh come onnnn!!" He whined.

And then a sudden idea came to him.

He ran to Zexion and got on his knees.

"Zexy, mwah!" He said, making a kissy noise and face.

He remembered that Zexion was incredibly fond of snuggles and small kisses.

So Demyx was thrilled when Zexion grinned and quickly did the same thing as he; "Mwah!" said he, only this time his mouth quickly pressing to Demyx's and giggling insanely afterwards. Finally happy, we can now pan the view over to the other toddlers, even though there's not much to say about them since this story, much like the authoress' other ones, revolves mainly around Zexion.

Marluxia was in the care of Namine, who was helping him draw flowers.

Saïx and Luxord on the other hand were playing dress up with Xion.

They all continued playing until it was finally nearing midnight.

"Goodness, you must all be exhausted! I know I am, you should all get to sleep!" Namine said, shooing everyone out of her and Xion's room.

After returning Luxord, Saïx, and Marluxia to their respectable mates, Demyx was stuck with trying to get Zexion to come to bed with him.

"No!" Zexion squealed, hugging Axel's leg.

"Why don't we all just sleep together? Lord knows Axel's bed is big enough," Roxas, who had come searching for Axel, suggested.

"NO! There is NO way in hell that I am sharing a bed with-"

They were all sharing his bed, in the end.

--

In order to all be happy, they had a lot of struggles getting in certain spots.

Finally, their positions were as followed: Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas.

Zexion and Demyx were already fast asleep, leaving Axel to rant to Roxas.

"I can not _believe_ I am stuck with such a clingy brat," He quietly hissed to Roxas, who was behind him.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it, Axel?" Roxas yawned, before he also joined Demyx and Zexion in slumber.

Axel fumed to himself for another 10 minutes, before he also finally fell asleep.

--

In the morning though, he was the first to wake. He also got the shock of his life.

When he awoke and rubbed his eyes and yadda yadda, he found a very not-toddler Zexion curled up into him.

He took the image in(long, slate/purple/shiny/blue whatever hair, slight shiny stubble, the only thing being worn was socks and boxers, nice amount of muscle)before finally realizing what was up and flipping out.

"_**HOLY SHIT!**_" He screamed, managing to do a back flip off the bed.

'Zexion is…huge. Like…Adult huge. Ho-ly shit. Oh my God! Almost had a heart att-Scared me to hell and back, that is…but still! Holy shit!'

What also almost gave him a 'heart' attack was when the much older Zexion began to stir, and wake up.

He stretched like a cat before sitting up and taking notice of Axel.

"What?" He asked, his voice deep.

This caused Axel's eyes to roll to the back of his head and for him to fall back to the ground in a dead faint.


	12. BAM new chapitre

_In the morning though, he was the first to wake. He also got the shock of his life._

_When he awoke and rubbed his eyes and yadda yadda, he found a very not-toddler Zexion curled up into him._

_He took the image in(long, slate/purple/shiny/blue whatever hair, slight shiny stubble, the only thing being worn was socks and boxers, nice amount of muscle)before finally realizing what was up and flipping out._

"_**HOLY SHIT!**__" He screamed, managing to do a back flip off the bed._

'_Zexion is…huge. Like…Adult huge. Ho-ly shit. Oh my God! Almost had a heart att-Scared me to hell and back, that is…but still! Holy shit!'_

_What also almost gave him a 'heart' attack was when the much older Zexion began to stir, and wake up._

_He stretched like a cat before sitting up and taking notice of Axel._

"_What?" He asked, his voice deep._

_This caused Axel's eyes to roll to the back of his head and for him to fall back to the ground in a dead faint._

_--_

Or so he thought. Turns out, he just fell on his back.

'Why am I not unconscious?' He thought.

He sat back up, only to see the now adult Zexion stretching.

Zexion stood back up (He was touching his toes) and looked at Axel.

"Hey, babe," He said, walking over to him. Axel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he nearly did faint this time.

The next thing he knew, Zexion was straddling him.

That and a fruity Xemnas was dancing in his room, all in a pink and black dress with wings and a wand and crown.

While all that was going on (Plus the dancing dinos), Roxas and Demyx seemed to be able to sleep through all of it.

Just when a Lexaeus walked in the door clad in a yellow dress with light yellow polka dots on it (cute/horrific makeup and handbag [carried like the 'BAD KITTY!' lady from Madagascar] and high heels included), Axel had had enough.

"JESUS GUYS!! HOW CAN YOU SLEEP-"

-pop-

'Holy fuck cakes, it was just a bloody dream!' Axel thought in relief. 'Thank _**GOD!!!**_'

Slightly panicking, he looked to his side.

He was _very_ relieved to find a one year old Zexion clinging to his side, lightly twitching as he peacefully dreamt.

Axel looked at Roxas and caressed his cheek lovingly, before hearing a noise from behind him, most likely from Zexion.

Said toddler mumbled something incoherent and his face twisted in what looked like pain. Axel merely raised his (incredibly short) eyebrows at the kid and watched as he writhed in the grasp of a nightmare, his incoherent mumblings becoming a bit louder and more panicky. When tears started to fall down his cheeks, Axel finally decided that he should wake the kid up. He knew that if he didn't and Zex would go crying to someone else, that someone would have his skin. Unless it were to be Marluxia (Who was currently also indisposed at the moment) or Larxene, both of which were cold, uncaring, bastards.

He began to lightly shake to writhing boy. "Hey, Zex-o, wake up man…" He said in a soft voice. It took another few moments for Zexion to slowly open his eyes and stop crying. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up (He failed a couple of times and fell back onto his back). When he looked back at Axel, he immediately and literally clung to his arm.

"Axe-owl, I had dis dweam, where, where, dis electwy women was tasing me, and, and, I fell down a hole," He cried, rubbing an eye with one small, chubby fist. "Den, umm…" He looked down and furrowed his eyebrows, and jutting out his bottom lip in deep thought. "W-where's mah udder sock?" He asked after a moment, looking up at Axel, allowing said pyro access to all the boogers on and in Zexion's little nose.

Distracted by the boogers lining the nostrils of the boy's nose, Axel didn't get to answering the boy until he poked him. "Oh, eh, what?" He asked. "Where's mah udder sock?" Zexion asked again, pointing to his bare foot. "Mah foot is cooooold," He overdramatically hugged himself and gave a huge fake shiver. "It's probably somewhere--Yea, here," Axel said, finding a dirty white sock that was about the length of a golf ball and a half. He struggled to pull it on the boy's foot, the latter giggling the whole time at his struggles.

When done, Axel just sighed and fell onto his back, his arms spread wide. He closed his eyes, and listened to the silence, excluding Zexion, who was singing a little song to himself while playing with his toes.

A few minutes later, he felt a huge weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and was met with two huge cerulean ones in return. "Jeez!" He said, jumping in shock. The eyes became half lidded as the face they belonged to began laughing. "Silly Axe-owl!" It said. Zexion, as we can now assume that it was him who was on Axel's chest, sat back up; his legs spread a little ways apart and both his hands holding him up in between them as he leaned on them. "Axe-owl… I'm hungwy…" The baby complained, moving to where he was lying on his stomach, on Axel's stomach.

"Do you ever stop moving?" Axel asked in return, as Zexion changed positions on top of him again.

"Eh?" Was all Zexion said, tilting his head to the side like a curious dog. Axel sighed and yawned, before carefully shrugging Zexion off and sitting up. He got off the bed and picked the boy up, not caring if he was in only his red boxers and a grey tank top, and that little Zexion was in only a diaper and socks, with the addition of a small, dirty white shirt.

He carried him out of the room and silently began walking down a hall, to the kitchen. After a few minutes of pure silence, Zexion began singing to himself again, as he rested his chin on the side of Axel's head and became the rear view mirror.

After several more minutes, and several growls from Zexion's little stomach, said toddler was getting impatient. "No! Yer doin it wong!" He snapped, struggling out of Axel's grip. "Whoa, hey!" Axel dropped him on the ground in frustration. Zexion then grabbed a finger and pulled him down a random hall, running as fast as his little legs could go. Being only one and all, he was still barely used to walking, let along running! So on the way he kept slowly veering into walls, like a hamster in its ball.

After about ten minutes of this nonsense wandering, Axel himself began to complain. "Dude, you got us lost," He grumbled, grabbing his finger from Zexion's miniscule grip. "Why don't you use that nose of yours to find it?" He snapped. "Sniff us out, bloodhound," Zexion tilted his head like a puppy again, repeating his trademark "Eh?".

"Sniff us out, like this," Axel then began sniffing the air in demonstration. Zexion, ever the quick learner, began repeating his actions almost immediately. Only, when he sniffed the air, all you could hear was the snot going wile. "God, ew, stop!" Axel snapped, clapping a hand over his nose. "Yea, kid? That was disgusting. Don't ever do it again, mkay?" Axel asked, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the wall in disgust.

That was when Axel noticed the door. His savior! He quickly picked the kid up and opened the door to see who's room it was; Xigbar's. Or Xaldin's, one of the two. Either way, he nonchalantly tossed Zexion onto the bed across the room, arousing Xigbar, who barely caught a glimpse of red hair as he realized that there were now two toddlers in his room. He shrugged, and buried his head back into his pillow, unconsciously snuggling more into baby Luxord and Xaldin as well.

Zexion, full well knowing they were asleep, climbed off the bed and wandered aimlessly around the room on his hands and knees. He also began singing his song again, in whispers this time, but still in his little 'bums'. Ie: 'Bum bum _bum_ bum, bumbumbummm -giggle-'

During his wanderings, he managed to discover a few things. One, there were _crayons_ in here. Ohhhh how Zexion _loved_ crayons…Two, Xigbar had an affinity for moose. Three--

Well, Zexion didn't get to think of a three, because some kind of big purple little boy eater monster made a noise on the bed, oh noes! He had to go save Stiggy, and, and Luzzord, and, and Zzally! So, doing the best he could, Zexion silently climbed back up onto the huge bed. Naturally, he had a hell of a time trying to. He slipped about three times, before finally reaching his goal.

Ah! The big purple little boy eater has disappeared! It's hiding from Zexion, he just knows it! He has to warn the others! He crawled up on top of Stiggy, almost falling on top of Luzzor, and sat on his shoulder. "Stiggy! Heeeeey, Stiggy!" He said in a loud whisper. "Stiiiiggy!" He began to poke him.

But instead of Xigbar waking, it was Xaldin. He lazily opened an eye and sighed. This caught Zexion's attention. "Zzally! 'M hungwy…" He whined, forgetting about the big purple little boy eater temporarily. Xaldin mumbled something about how he got in here and later-ness, before pulling Zexion by the stomach in between him and Luxord. "Jus' go back to slee'" He mumbled, putting a protective arm over him and Luxord.

Zexion just said "Mtay," And relaxed, not falling asleep just yet. He looked around, moving his head a little bit to a beat of another little song. He twisted and turned every few moments, and at one point looked at the digital alarm clock. It read '9:57', but he didn't know because he couldn't tell time, or read for that matter, so he wondered why everyone was still sleeping, not knowing that it was a Saturday.

His small stomach growled again, but he knew that it wasn't very nice to wake somebody from their slumber. He shifted different positions several more times, before Xaldin finally said something.

"Zexion. Is there _any_ chance that you could stay still?" He grumpily asked. "S-sowry, I' twy…" He said, frowning. At that moment, his stomach gave another loud rumble, this time catching Xaldin's attention. He sighed, before sitting up and stretching. "I guess… We should get you breakfast then, as well as Luxord," He said, and Zexion nodded happily, smiling like a goob. Xaldin chuckled and scruffled Zexion's hair before getting out of bed and picking both him and Luxord up, not caring about Xigbar.

He carried them through a portal that led to the kitchen. "Ooh! Dis is a wot faster den Axe-owl's way!" Zexion said, looking excitedly around the room.

Xaldin set them both in chairs with books on them, and went to go make them oatmeal. Luxord, by this time, had finally woken up.

"How-day, Luzzor!" Zexion giggled, waving in his face. "Heeey, Zee!" Luxord said in return, and the two did a kind of fan-girl squeal like Demyx and Roxas did in one of Ladychimera's comics on DA.

About five to ten minutes later, Xaldin came back from the other side of the kitchen with two small bowls of oatmeal. He put them down in front of the boys and gave them spoons, even though he doubted Zexion would use it. He sat down across from them with his own breakfast, eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee, and began reading the day's paper.

He silently chuckled from behind the paper, when he heard the two toddlers having their own babble conversation. He had noticed, over the months that the children were present, that they did in fact seem to be growing at a regular pace. Zexion's speech had improved greatly, and he certainly understood most things he was being told. He was also improving his walking skills, and he thought about making decisions carefully. Luxord, he noticed, was ridiculously good at math, his most probably cause for always winning at poker. When Xaldin had been trying to find how many plates he would need for the night's dinner, Luxord promptly told him 64, which was purely accurate. Marluxia always came back from the backyard covered in soil, obviously having been experimenting with flowers. Saïx was now acting way more mature, unless he was playing with the other three toddlers. Then he acted like a dorky little puppy, who had no clue what in the hell he was doing but was doing it anyway.

For some strange reason, everyone arrived in the kitchen _at the same time_. They all filed in as if ordered to, having to walk in a line like at elementary school. "Foooood," Nine of them moaned. The tenth one, Vexen, cried something entirely different. "Antidote! Sort of!" was his.

He held out a test tube and syringe, while wearing oven mitts that resembled little piggies.

--

When everyone was seated with food, Vexen began his… rant? "Tell us, IV, what is this 'sort of antidote' of yours?" Xemnas had asked. "This! It should age them one year every day, until they reach the appropriate age!" He smiled, gleefully.

Most everyone cheered, whoever felt like it. "Well, give it to them, I suppose," Xemnas said, taking a bite of eggs.

Vexen nodded and ran over to each toddler, stabbing them each (Carefully, of course… Especially for Marls) with the syringe and injecting them with the glowing green substance.

He stood back up. "Starting tomorrow, they should age one year. For example, Zexion tomorrow will be two, Luxord three, Marluxia four and Saïx five. It will continue on until Zexion is 16, Luxord and Marluxia 23, and Saïx 22." He explained. "God, you're all pedos!" Larxene snapped. "I mean seriously, Dem's fucking Zex who is only 16 while he's 18, and Vexen's like, what, 72? Marls is only 23, and you! Sweaty pirate and stab man, Xig, you're what, 40 something? Xaldin is… 35 and Lux is only 23 too! And _you_, Manse-"That's enough from you," Vexen hissed. "Plus, you got most of our ages wrong," He added, glaring her way.

Xemnas sighed and facepalmed. "Whatever. Just… Finish your food and have another day off, there's nothing to do today or tomorrow anyway," He said, dismissing them by waving his fork at them, a piece of egg landing in Xigbar's coffee.

--

If you have trouble reading some stuff Zexion of Luxord say, just ask and I'll translate xD

love stufMuffin. Expect random updates for random stories, including maybe new ones!


	13. Filllllllerrrrrrrrrrr

Vexen's antidote seemed, for once, to work. This was proven to Demyx when he had been absentmindedly strumming on his sitar. "Dems! Look what Uncle Xig gave me!" A young, seven year old Zexion said, as he ran towards Demyx. In his hands he was holding a _huge_ water gun. This young version of Zexion was clad in blue denim overalls and had a red and orange striped shirt on, and was wearing no shoes. He was also covered in mud, and was missing a tooth.

Demyx turned to him, a grin plastered onto his face. "Leave it to him to give you something gun related," He laughed, ruffling Zexion's hair. "Yea! I got to get Uncle Axe-owl back with it, after he ate all of my gummy worms!" Zexion said, laughing menacingly. "Oh, I bet he just _loved_ that," Demyx smiled, taking the water gun from him. "How have your nightmares been?" He asked the boy, who was trying to get his toy back. "Umm they're still really weird and stuff, you know? Like, like, last night, I had one about you! But we were kissing like grown ups do, it was icky! Then we went to this really cool world that was dark and scary, and me and Uncle Xal were fighting this huge jack in the box thing, but it was trying to stab us and shoot us!" He explained. Demyx couldn't help but think, 'Uncle Xal and me, not me and Uncle Xal…' from his past experiences with Zexion.

It turns out, the dreams that Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia and Saïx had been having were that of their memories. It was as if they were coming back to them so they acted completely normal when the correct age once more. Zexion liked them though, because they usually included Demyx, who was his bestest friend. Zexion turned back around to ask Demyx if they could go play outside in the trees together, but was interrupted when he was sprayed in the face by his own water gun.

"KYAHH! Demmy!! That's _my _water gun, come back!!" Zexion screamed, laughing as he ran off after Demyx. Said water mage knew it to be not fair to use the dark portals (of doom and gloom? Yes) when playing tag because none of the kids were able to use them.

After running for a good fifteen minutes, it took him a good five of them to realize that Zexion had ditched him long ago. When he found him, both he and Luxord were mesmerized by this new 'slinky' toy, which was going down a huge flight of stairs. "GO SLINKY, GO!" They both shouted as it neared the bottom. Xaldin, who was sitting at the top of the stairs, blew a gust of wind towards it, so the slinky actually made it off the last step. "WOOOO!!!" Zexion and Luxord screamed, throwing their arms up in the air. They turned to Xaldin. "That was _awesome!_" Luxord told him, his British accent very prominent in his speech. "Yea! Where did you get this thing?!" Zexion asked, playing with the metal spring in his hands.

"Eh, used to be way popular back from my home world, when I was a kid," Xaldin said. "If you want, I could take you there and show you some other toys," He suggested. "OHMYGODYES!" Both boys screamed in unison. "Well, Zexion, you had best ask Demyx then…" Xaldin told him, pointing a finger at Demyx who was watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Oh god Demyx, can I go?! PLEAAASE? I'll bring you back something!!!" Zexion pleaded, getting on his knees and begging.

Demyx smiled and nodded. "But only if I can come too!" He grinned.

--

"Xemmy?" A ten year old Saïx asked, walking over to Xemnas' desk, where said nobody sat. "Yes, Saïx?" Xemnas asked, his cold voice showing no emotion (duh). "Um… Can I go play with the others?" The smaller one asked, having become incredibly bored with staying around Xemnas, _all the time_. He never got a chance to play with the others anymore! "I don't know, can you?" Xemnas rudely asked. Saïx hated when he did this to him. "S-sorry… May I go play with the others today?" He then asked.

"No, Saïx, I'm afraid you can't today…" Xemnas replied, making Saïx visibly deflate.

"Why not, Xemnas?" He asked, using the Superior's full name in hopes that he'd get his way. "Because, Saïx, because. We have important things to do today…" Was his answer.

"Like what?" Like giving the members their missions," If I go and do that for you, can I go and play afterwards?" Saïx asked, resisting from grabbing the stack of mission papers right off the desk. Xemnas sighed. "Yes, ok. I don't see why not," He said, handing the small boy the stack of papers. Saïx beamed with joy, before running out of the room.

First stop, Lexaeus.

Saïx gently knocked on the door, and gently swayed his head side to side, his semi-long (Like… a little past his ears) blue hair swaying along with him. Finally, he answered! "Why, hello there, little one. What can I do you for?" The tall man asked, giving Saïx a soft smile. "Hey, Lex! I'm giving out the missions so I can go out and play," Saïx told him, looking up (and up and up…) at him and grinning. He handed the paper to Lexaeus who accepted it even if he wasn't in the mood to go on a mission… ever.

Next, Xaldin and Axel.

Saïx went to Axel first, just to get things over with. "Here…" He said, and thrust the paper into his hands. He had been having these weird dreams about him and Axel fighting, _a lot_, so he decided to try and steer clear of him. Xaldin though, was a bit nicer to him. "Here is your mission, Xaldin," He said, handing him the paper. "I'm with _Axel?_ _Why??_" He asked. "Xemmy didn't tell me! I'm sorry…" And with that Saïx sped off to his next destination.

Next stop, Demyx and Roxas.

Luckily for Saïx, Roxas was with Axel so he got rid of that paper fast. Demyx though, he had to hunt down. Turns out, he was in a completely different _world_ at the moment anyway, so he just taped it to his door.

Last stop, Xigbar, Vexen and Larxene.

Not wanting to become a test subject, Saïx simply taped Vexen's mission paper onto his door as well. For Xigbar he did the same, because he most certainly did not want to be trapped on the ceiling for another long period of time like the other day. Larxene was the worst. She kept hiding from him and zapping him whenever he thought he found her. Finally, he just realized that it'd be so much easier if he just did what he did with the others'. Just tape it onto the door…

Yay! Now Saïx could go and play with his younger friends! But where are they, I wonder? After searching for several minutes, Saïx finally found out that Zexion and Luxord were with Demyx and Xaldin at that other world, so that just left him to go play with Marluxia… in the gardens. Oh well. Saïx walked to the conservatory, where he found his nine year old pink haired friend talking to a batch of snapdragons. "Hey, Marluxia, want to play?" He asked him, as he sat down on a stone bench that was nearby.

Marluxia looked up at him.

"Um, no." He said, before turning back to his plants. Saïx frowned. "Why not?" Saïx asked. "Because I'm busy!" Marluxia told him, snipping off a few leaves of the bush he was now working on. "Can't you do this stuff later?" Saïx then questioned, desperately wanting to play something with the other boy. "No! I have to do it now!" Marluxia demanded. "Oh. Well, when you're done can we play? I can wait a little while," Saïx suggested, only to have Marls turn back and glare at him. "NO! I don't want to play with _you!_ You're ridiculously boring and don't know how to play anything right! Just go away!" He snapped. Saïx's head dropped down to the ground, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… Sorry…" He said. He got up and left the greenhouse in silence, the only other noise besides the door shutting behind him being the soft snipping noises of Marluxia's sheers.

On the way back to Xemnas' office, he ran into Zexion, who was playing with a yo-yo. "Hello, Zexion," He said as he walked by. "Hey there! Whatchya doin? Want to go play something?" Zexion immediately said back. Saïx stopped and looked at him, before grinning and nodding. "Yea!" He said, running back over to him. "Ok, cool!" Zexion said, pulling a few slinkies out of his overall's pocket. He then dragged Saïx off back to the great huge staircase.

--

Stupid Saïx, wanting to play. He's so boring! And of course the only time he wants to play, which is whenever he's not sucking up to stupid Xemnas, is whenever Marluxia decides to start gardening! So when he came in today, Marly told him off. Stupid lamer just slunk off like a wet cat. So finally, Marluxia got to garden in peace.

That is, until stupid Vexen showed up. "What do you want?" Marluxia spat. "You certainly are a little bitch, aren't you?" Vexen growled back. "I was going to see if you wanted some tea, but I see you're busy having a tantrum," He snapped, and stomped out of the greenhouse, but not before freezing several of the plants in the room.

Marluxia growled, before actually throwing a real tantrum. He quickly sprinted around trying to save any of his frostbitten plants, but to no avail. Ooooh, how that old coot will pay!

After dinner though, of course! Marluxia needs his energy if he's going to plot revenge!

--

So far, today had been a good day for Luxord. First, he woke up, which is always cool.

Then, Xigbar taught him how to play a card game. He loves card games! Then he, Xigbar, and Xaldin all had breakfast together for the first time in a long time, and it was his favorite meal, too!

So then Xaldin showed him this really trippy toy, called a slinky. Zexion showed up and he, Luxord and Xaldin began having crazy times with that little metal coil of fun.

Demyx had showed up a little later, and then the four of them went to another world.

When they got back, Luxord went to take a shower, which he loved to do (he loved to just stand in the hot water). Then he met up with Zexion and Saïx and played with yo-yos for a while.

Then dinner came, and that as well was his favorite! Marluxia looked really grumpy though. He kept giving Vexen dirty looks.

After a semi-quiet dinner, everyone went to bed happily. Luxord even had this funky dream, about an older version of him! It was coooool.

--

Sorry if Marl's and Lux's segments are super short… I was trying to get this up for you guys today.


End file.
